Beau
Creepypasta znaleziona zostala na 4chanie, następnie przetlumaczona polski i przeniesiona z opuszczonego blogu o creepypastach. To nie jest kolejna pasta o mordercach i hiperrealistycznej krwi, wiec jeśli się komuś nie podoba taki obrot spraw - moze sobie oszczedzic komentarze. UWAGA: Historia, podobnie jak 1999 , jest niedokończona i choć to nie jest pewne może zostać w przyszłości zaktualizowana. Szósta część znajdująca się na blogu (niedługo zostanie przeniesiona do tego artykułu) : http://plcreepypasta.blogspot.com/2014/01/beau-czesc-vi.html ---- Kiedy byłam mała, miałam zmyślonego przyjaciela o imieniu Beau. Wymyślałam najprzeróżniejsze historyjki i przygody, które miał. Uwielbiałam o nich opowiadać mojej mamie. Teraz niewiele z tego pamiętam, ale mama ostatnio odświeżyła moją pamięć. Ponoć Beau był Królem Cichego Miejsca. Na pytanie, gdzie znajduje się Ciche Miejsce odpowiadałam wzruszeniem ramion. Podobno nie była to przyjemna kraina, bardzo ciemna i cicha, a Beau był mieszkańcem, który lubił się bawić, więc pewnego dnia wyruszył w poszukiwaniu kogoś do zabawy i tak znalazł mnie. Kiedy mama mi o tym opowiedziała nie zaśmiała się ani nie zażartowała tak jak to robiła w przypadku mojego starszego brata, który wymyślił sobie dzieciństwie dinozaura. Beau nie lubił typowych gier i zabaw. Beau był przerażający. Matka nigdy nie zachowała żadnego obrazka przedstawiającego mojego przyjaciela, ale był jeden, który szczególnie zapadł jej w pamięć. Był to rysunek Beau w jego Królestwie. Cały kraj był bardzo ciemnoniebieski i czarny, z cieniami ledwo wychylającymi się z brzegów kartki. Król był bardzo blady, ale posiadał niezwykle szeroki uśmiech z całym rzędem ostrych zębów. Całe dzieło było na tyle niepokojące, że pokazała je mojemu pediatrze, pytając czy jest się czym martwić. W odpowiedzi usłyszała, że to całkowicie normalne. Powód, dla którego mi o tym powiedziała było kilka dziwnych zdarzeń. Gdy przychodziła do pokoju, w którym się bawiłam nastawała tam taka przeraźliwa, aż dusząca cisza. Często przybiegałam do mamy w nocy by zaśpiewała w moim pokoju i „przegoniła tą ciszę precz”. Od urodzenia byłam dość nieśmiała i cicha, ale w tamtym okresie zamknęłam się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Budziłam się z płaczem, bo we śnie przychodził Beau szeptał mi do ucha i nie chciał odejść. Wraz z biegiem czasu wszystko zdawało się po trochu zanikać. Mama uznała, że wyrosłam z wyimaginowanego przyjaciela i to koniec Beau. Byłam wtedy naprawdę wytrącona z równowagi psychicznej. Od czasu niedawnej rozmowy o Królu, ostatnie półtora miesiąca upływało pod znakiem wzrastającej ilości niepokojących wydarzeń. Zaczęłam lunatykować. Budziłam się w różnych częściach mieszkania w najdziwniejszych pozycjach. Zajęłam się również graniem muzyki na tyle głośno by wypełnić czymś tą przenikliwą ciszę. Kilka razy mogłabym przysiąc, że słyszałam męski głos, ale był bardzo przytłumiony; aż do dzisiaj kiedy przerodziło się to w coś poważniejszego. Obudziłam się jakąś godzinę temu, bo usłyszałam męski głos wołający moje imię. Nie przeraziło mnie to zbytnio, bo ostatnimi czasy zdążyłam przywyknąć. Pomimo to otworzyłam oczy. Po drugiej stronie łóżka wpatrywały się we mnie oczy mężczyzny. Widziałam jedynie jego głowę tak jakby przykucnął. Moje serce niemal stanęło, a on patrzył wprost na mnie i się uśmiechał (poznałam to jedynie po śmiejących się oczach). Był niemal biały, w chorobliwym tego słowa znaczeniu, a oczy były mleczne, jakby za mgłą- wyglądały jak spowite kataraktą; mogłabym przysiąc, że jest tak samo realny jak ja czy Ty. Mam na myśli fakt, że widziałam każdą zmarszczkę na jego czole, pojedyncze białe włoski pokrywające jego ciało, a nawet pory w skórze. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak długo się w siebie wpatrywaliśmy, ale w końcu powoli zanurzył się w ciemności znikając za rogiem łóżka. Uciekłam. Wybiegłam stamtąd tak szybko, jakby co najmniej się paliło. Podbiegłam do drzwi wyjściowych, chwyciłam klucze od samochodu i czym prędzej pojechałam do przyjaciela. Chciałam zadzwonić na policję, ale przyjaciel mnie powstrzymał mówiąc, że lepiej będzie jak jeszcze raz sprawdzimy moje mieszkanie i upewnimy się, że nie śniłam. Kompletnie niczego nie znaleźliśmy, ale kolega miał silne przeczucie, że jest obserwowany. Więc teraz siedzę w kuchni. Kolega ma pracę i musiał wcześniej wstać, ale mieszka bardzo blisko i mogę z nim szybko nawiązać kontakt. Nie zamierzam wrócić do sypialni aż do wschodu słońca. Z obecnego punktu widzenia są dwie opcje. Pierwsza z nich to taka, że kompletnie oszalałam. Słyszę i widzę dziwne rzeczy, mam problemy ze snem. Może jest to jakaś manifestacja defektu w moim mózgu? Jeśli to prawda, to na pewno mi się pogorszy, a wtedy będę potrzebować solidnego psychiatry, co przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Nie wiem, jak mam powiedzieć rodzinie, że jestem kompletnie szalona. Druga może być taka, że to rzeczywiście jest Beau powracający z Cichego Miejsca i nadal ma ochotę na zabawę. Nie wierzę, że mogę to brać na poważnie, ale jest już wpół do drugiej w nocy, włączyłam radio, a mogłabym przysiąc, że rzeczywiście go widziałam. Nie miałam paraliżu przysennego ani nie śniłam dalej, bo wyraźnie czułam, że się budzę z przerażenia i na pewno prysnęłam stamtąd jak najszybciej wkrótce po tym jak miałam stan przedzawałowy. Więc co powinnam zrobić? Jeśli to pomoże, mogę przedstawić tu historie odświeżone przez moją mamę. Nie są jakimiś arcydziełami wyobraźni, w końcu miałam jakieś 4 latka, więc nie czujcie się potem zawiedzeni. Są to szczątki tego, co sama pamiętam i tego, co przypomniała mi mama. Mam dużą nadzieję, że te historie nie przywołają go spowrotem. No wiecie, ja tu zaczynam mieć niezłe paranoje… Dobra, a więc na samym początku było sobie Ciche Miejsce. Było tam bardzo ciemno i bardzo cicho, a wszystko było w bezruchu. Król był okrutny, kradł wszystkim oddech i nienawidził wszystkiego, co nie należało do jego Królestwa. Wszystkie istoty w nim mieszkające żyły w strachu i smutku. Nie mogli stamtąd uciec, bo każdy kto spróbował był ścigany i zjadany przez Króla . Było nawet gorzej, bo Władca wybierał się do naszego świata i kradł z niego różne rzeczy. Kradł głosy i wspomnienia, błyskotki i zabawki, czasem serca, a czasem nawet innych ludzi. Niektórym podobało się to porwanie, innym nie za bardzo. Beau nienawidził Króla. Nienawidził być smutnym. Nienawidził wszystkie istoty tego Królestwa, bo się bały, a to znaczyło, że nie miał się z kim bawić, ani nawet robić cokolwiek innego niż rozkazał Tyran. Uznał, że jedynym rozwiązaniem tego problemu będzie zdetronizowanie obecnego Króla i zostanie Władcą. (i odtąd zaczyna się ta część, w której zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego mama chciała o moim przypadku porozmawiać z pediatrą). Beau zdecydował, że oszuka Króla. Ukradł małego chłopca, który był niegrzeczny, jadł bardzo wiele niezdrowych przekąsek i nie przejmował się swoimi złymi manierami. Beau schował się pod łóżkiem łobuza i czekał aż ten zaśnie, po czym odebrał mu oddech we śnie. Następnie wpełzł do ciała chłopca i w takim przebraniu czekał na Króla, aż jego myśliwi znajdą ofiarę razem z innymi zdobyczami. Beau pokazał mi bardzo dokładnie, jak chłopiec wyrywał się, płakał i krzyczał (wywołało to u mnie płacz, więc zmienił temat, żebyśmy mogli zagrać w inną grę. Jednak bardzo chciał dokończyć mi tą opowieść, z której był bardzo dumny, więc później pozwoliłam mu opowiadać dalej). thumb|Fanart pod historię przedstawiający Vox i Beau, stworzony przez użytkowniczkę DeviantArta - aelur Kiedy Król przyszedł, żeby pożreć malca, był tam już Beau i nadszedł czas na jego krok. Wpełzł przez usta aż do gardła Tyrana. Beau wyciągnął z niego wszystkie głosy, które tam tkwiły i gniły. Pochłonął je dla siebie. Po zyskaniu takiej ilości energii nie było zbyt trudno pokonać Władcę. Powiedział, że stary Król zaczął się topić i wyginać na wszystkie strony. Skręcał się i kruszył w niektórych miejscach i mógłby wrzeszczeć w niebogłosy gdyby jeszcze jakieś głosy mu zostały. Beau wygnał go do najmroczniejszego i najdalszego zakątka Cichego Miejsca, tak by nie mógł nikomu ukraść ich głosu i odzyskać sił. Więc Beau został królem, ale nadając sobie tytuł wcale nie był szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli posiadał wszystkie głosy skradzione wcześniej przez Króla i każda istota w Królestwie musiała wykonywać jego polecenia, był samotny. Nudził się. Wszystko zawsze było takie same w Cichym Miejscu i od kiedy obiecał wszystkim cieniom i istotom, że nie muszą dla niego polować, powiększał się w nim niepokój. Czuł w sobie wszystkie te głosy i zastanawiał się, jak mógłby brzmieć świeży głos. Zaczął wędrówkę. Na początku kradł tylko trochę, gdy ludzie byli pogrążeni we śnie. Wygrzebywał się spod łóżek albo wczołgiwał się przez okno, kiedy nie było widać księżyca zza chmur. Budzili się z potwornym bólem gardła i złymi koszmarami, więc nikomu tak naprawdę nie działa się krzywda. Niestety to tylko sprawiało, że miał coraz większy apetyt. Wraz z upływem lat, był coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwy z powodu swojego głodu. Pragnął o wiele więcej. Pomyślał, że zacznie kraść głosy tak jak robił to poprzedni okrutny Król. I tak doszło do spotkania między nami. Pewnej nocy obudziłam się, bo usłyszałam jak ktoś mnie woła. Cały pokój był bardzo ciemny i cichy, ponieważ zabrać ciszę ze sobą. Koło mojego łóżka kucał Beau. Wyglądał naprawdę strasznie, ale widać było, ze jest bardzo smutny. W dzieciństwie moją ulubioną bajką był Piotruś Pan i pamiętam, jak Wendy spotkała po raz pierwszy Piotrusia w podobnym stanie, więc zebrałam w sobie całą odwagę i postanowiłam bliżej o poznać. „Dlaczego jesteś taki smutny?”- zapytałam „Bo chcę zjeść Twój głos”- odpowiedział Powiedziałam, ze nie może tego zrobić, bo często go używam i jest mi potrzebny. Odrzekł, że doskonale o tym wie. Słuchał jak pięknie śpiewałam swoim maskotkom i bardzo mu się to podobało. Zaproponowałam, że jeśli nie zje mojego głosu to mogę dla niego zaśpiewać. To nigdy nie miało miejsca, a on zawsze odpowiadał, że się nad tym zastanowi. Po głębszych zastanowieniach graliśmy w forty. Polubił to tak bardzo, że zdecydował bym zatrzymała swój głos i odwiedzał mnie często żebyśmy się razem bawili. Tak staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. Opowiadał mi o swoich przygodach, a ja śpiewałam dla niego i bawiłam się z nim. A więc…. Beau i Mroczne Miejsce… Większość tych historyjek były typowymi słodkimi bzdurkami zaczerpniętymi żywo z Disneya, które lubią małe dziewczynki. Podczas opowieści Beau znów czuł się jak beztroskie, wesołe dziecko. Jednak nie wszystkie historie były takie przyjemne. Pewnego dnia Beau przyszedł podczas mojej drzemki i zapytał czy nie chciałabym wstać i pobawić się z nim zamiast spać, tak jak zazwyczaj to robiliśmy. Wszystko robił praktycznie bezszelestnie, więc nikt nie słyszał jak się budziłam i wstawałam z łóżeczka. Odparłam, że nie chce mi się, bo jestem bardzo zmęczona, a on zapytał dlaczego. Wytłumaczyłam mu, że mam problemy z zasypianiem, bo bałam się, że w mojej szafie może być potwór. Dziecięca logika jest naprawdę zadziwiająca- bałam się potwora w szafie, podczas gdy bawiłam się ze swoim niewiele straszniejszym wyimaginowanym kolegą. Tak czy owak Beau wpadł w furię. Warczał i prychał, a nawet używał jednego ze swoich groźniejszych głosów. Powiedział, żebym się nie bała. Obiecał, że sam rozwiąże ten problem dla mnie. Przemaszerował przez pokój aż do szafy i to tyle. Nie widziałam go przez cały tydzień i zaczynałam poważnie się o niego martwić. Wołałam go, śpiewałam jego ulubione piosenki, a nawet wstawałam podczas drzemki, nawet jeśli nie było już żadnego potwora w szafie. Wszystko na nic. Aż wreszcie pewnej nocy… obudziłam się. Beau wpełznął przez okno i usiadł na podłodze naprzeciwko mojego łóżka. Wyglądał okropnie. Minęło parę dni zanim znów przemaszerował spowrotem do szafy prosto w najmroczniejsze cienie. Bo jak już Wam wiadomo, /x/, cienie z szafy są jednymi z najsilniejszych. Zajęło to bardzo dużo czasu, ale był zdeterminowany. Nikt nie miał prawa mnie straszyć dopóki należałam do niego… Wkrótce cienie zaczęły się przemieszczać i jęczeć. Z początku myślał, że jest w pułapce, ale potem domyślił się, że cienie chcą stworzyć tunel. Na jego ścianach widział twarze. Niektóre posiadały tak olbrzymie szczęki, że nie były w stanie do końca się zamknąć, po części też dlatego, że wrzeszczały przez tak długi czas. Inne były usadowione na długich szyjach, które się rozciągały i próbowały go ugryźć. Jeszcze inne zlewały się ze sobą, bo tak długo były blisko siebie. Wszystkie spędziły mnóstwo czasu w ciemnościach, przez co w końcu oszalały. Beau doskonale wiedział, że to nie jest taka zwykła ciemność. To było Mroczne Miejsce- bardzo, bardzo stare. Oczywiście utrzymywał uparcie, że los żadnego z nich w ogóle go nie obchodzi. Rozważał nawet zjedzenie niektórym głosów tylko po to, by wreszcie się zamknęły, ale były na tyle zużyte, że pewnie nawet nie smakowałyby dobrze. Szedł wzdłuż tunelu przez długi czas, aż doszedł do większej jaskini. Ściany zrobione były ze starych kości i cieni twarzy. Co chwila wydawało mu się, że któraś z czaszek się poruszyła, ale po wszystkich przebiegały cienie, więc ciężko było cokolwiek stwierdzić w takich warunkach. Powiedział, że śmierdziało tam zgnilizną. Nie mięsem. Tylko czysty zapach gnicia. Zawołał w głąb jaskini, która musiała ciągnąć się na całe kilometry, bo nie było widać wyraźnego końca. „Jestem Królem Cichego Miejsca. Próbujesz ukraść to, co należy do mnie! Musimy walczyć!” A ciemność odpowiedziała. Odpowiednie echo sprawiło, że Król zdołał mi później wszystko dokładnie przekazać. Ciężko mu było opisać Bestię Mrocznego Miejsca. Zmieniała kształty i przemieszczała się co chwila, gdy próbowałeś się jej przyjrzeć i tylko kątem oka byłeś w stanie mniej więcej rozeznać się, czym jest ten Stwór. Wyczołgało się na tysiącach rąk, wywlekając swoje opasłe cielsko z głębi ciemności niczym olbrzymi ślimak. Miał przynajmniej sto par oczu, które patrzyły we wszystkie możliwe kierunki, niektóre z nich wystawały z oczodołów, a inne obracały się dookoła w szalonym tempie. Posiadał dwie jamy ustne z ociekającymi śliną językami, mnóstwo szponów i zębów. Kiedy przemawiał, zdawało się, że nie ma głosu. „Jestem Bestią Mrocznego Miejsca. Biorę to, co mi się podoba!” „Dziewczynka należy do mnie i jeśli ją zabierzesz weźmiesz również jej głos, który jest moją własnością!”- odrzekł wściekle Beau „Czy to nie Ty kazałeś jej schować się pod kołdrę? Czy ona nie wie, że każde dziecko powinno iść grzecznie spać?”- wypaliła Bestia „Nie musi chować się pod kołdrą albo chodzić spać, jeśli nie chce! Dlatego właśnie będziemy walczyć. Walczyłem z wielkim okrutnym Królem Cichego Miejsca i wygrałem. Ciebie też pokonam!” Bestia zarechotała, co jeszcze bardziej rozgniewało Beau. Wrzasnął, uwalniając swoje najsilniejsze, najstraszniejsze głosy, które olbrzymią falą obijały się o ściany jaskini, krusząc co poniektóre kości i kamienie, a nawet złamały na pół jeden z zębów Bestii. To rozwścieczyło Potwora, który rzucił się do ataku. Walczyli używając głównie pięści i szponów. Trwało to całymi dniami. Beau zaczął się obawiać, że nawet jego najsilniejszy i najstraszniejszy głos nie będzie w stanie uchronić go przed tym Stworem. Jak tylko dopadły go objawy zmęczenia, zaczął popełniać błędy. Bestia w tym czasie z całej siły rzuciła nim o ścianę. Twarze, które nie były na tyle zgniłe gryzły go i próbowały rozerwać na strzępy, a ciemność zaczęła go palić niewyobrażalnie zimnym otoczeniem. Bestia śmiała się i śmiała, szturchając nim, gdy ten był w agonii. Wtedy właśnie Beau zrobił coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zrobi. Wezwał pomoc. Wezwanie było tak czyste, że przecięło ciemności. Dotarło do Cichego Miejsca, gdzie czekali już jego wojownicy. Wyruszyli na pomoc Królowi, gotowi do ataku. Znaleźli mu najlepszy głos jaki tylko udało się znaleźć w tak krótkim czasie i gdy się pożywił wyciągnęli go z ciemności. Jednak Beau nie pozwolił wojownikom pokonać Bestii. Musiał to zrobić sam. Poza tym, miał dobry plan. „Wiem, jak Cię powstrzymać!”- wykrzyknął do Potwora. Bestia zaśmiała się jedną gębą, a drugą warknęła. „Nie potrafisz. Nikt nie potrafi”. Wojownicy przynieśli Królowi olbrzymi koc, jeden tak wielki, że musiał być zrobiony z tysiąca innych koców. Owinął się nim, zebrał całą swoją moc i przedostał się wprost do najmroczniejszego serca Potwora. Nawet jeśli Bestia była stara i silna, nadal była tylko Kreaturą z szafy. Nie potrafią one zaatakować czegoś co jest zawinięte w koc, kołdrę lub inne przykrycie. Bestia wydała bezgłośny ryk i rozpadła się na milion kawałków, które rozsypały się po ziemi po czym zniknęły gdzieś w głębi jaskini. Cała konstrukcja zaczęła się rozpadać i ledwo udało im się stamtąd wydostać. Niektórzy z wojowników utknęli w ciemności na zawsze. Powiedziałam mu, że jest bardzo dzielny i podziękowałam za uratowanie mnie przed tym potworem. Odrzekł, że nikogo przed nim nie ocalił, ale kiedy Bestia poskłada się znowu w całości, ja będę już staruszką. Poza tym był wściekły, że stracił tyle dobrych głosów, więc będę musiała mu śpiewać wszystkie jego ulubione piosenki przez kilka następnych dni. Zapowiedział, że w przeciwnym wypadku ukradnie mi głos i będzie miał całą sprawę z głowy. Pewnego dnia zapytałam Beau czy mogłabym go narysować. Król Beau był, przynajmniej w moim odczuciu, bardzo próżny i uwielbiał, kiedy wszystko kręciło się wokół niego. Dotyczyło to również jego opowieści, zabaw, w których to on był głównym bohaterem no i oczywiście portretów. Powiedziałam to mojej mamie, kiedy spytałam, czemu mam aż tyle takich samych rysunków rozrzuconych po całym pokoju zabaw. W momencie, gdy rysowałam cieniste postacie Cichego Miejsca i słuchałam opisu zamku, przyszło mi na myśl zapytać, dlaczego Beau wygląda jak wygląda. Wszelkie szczegóły jego twarzy były lekko mętne (oczywiście oprócz sytuacji, która wydarzyła się niedawno, kiedy widziałam go z wszelkimi możliwymi szczegółami), ale postaram się opisać go najdokładniej jak potrafię. Beau był najwyższą osobą jaką widziałam i wygląda raczej na mężczyznę. Nosi czarne ubrania, które wydają się być jakiegoś rodzaju zbroją i płaszczem w jednym. Uśmiech ma znacznie szerszy niż u zwykłych ludzi i posiada imponujący rząd ostrych zębów, które lubi obnażać i gwizdać przez nie. Najciekawszą dla mnie rzeczą było to, że jego skóra jest bardzo bardzo blada. Tak samo oczy i włosy. Jego ciało najprościej mówiąc miało poważny deficyt kolorów. „Królu, skoro Twoje Królestwo jest takie ciemne, to czemu ty jesteś tak niewyobrażalnie biały?”- spytałam Oto, co mi odpowiedział… Kiedyś Ciemność postanowiła ukraść Księżyc. Była ona zmęczona tym, że Księżyc ciągle przecinał jej cienie i uciekał, by przywołać Słońce każdego ranka, więc pewnej nocy Księżyc znów wstał i został porwany. Było to długo przed tym, jak Beau został Królem, a Ciche Miejsce było bardzo smutne i ciemne. Okrutny Tyran nie przejmował się problemami Ciemności, ponieważ światło Księżyca nigdy nie zaświeciło w tej krainie, więc nie musiał się martwić. To samo było ze Słońcem. Jednak jedyne czego pragnął to mieć zawsze to, czego pragną inni. Jeśli Ciemności tak bardzo zależało na Księżycu, to znaczyło że Władca chce Księżyc dwa razy bardziej. Zawezwał więc swoich najsilniejszego i najszybszego myśliwego rozkazując mu sprowadzić Księżyc. Oczywiście tym myśliwym był Beau, który udał się tak szybko jak tylko mógł w sam środek Ciemności. Nawet później nie okazywał strachu, ale naprawdę nie chciał zostać zjedzony za niepowodzenie misji. Noc była bardzo ciemna z powodu braku Księżyca. Wielu ludzi płakało, a wszyscy myśliwi Króla byli zajęci kradzieżą głosów, zabawek i zagubionych ludzi, którzy nic nie widzieli w mroku nocy. Pomogło to Beau wkraść się do Królestwa Ciemności. Nie był tak do końca myśliwym Króla, ale jego spryt był znany i nigdy jeszcze nikt go na niczym nie przyłapał. Ciemność uwięziła Księżyc w samym środku jej serca. Ciężko było nawigować w tych warunkach, było tam mnóstwo pułapek, przez które Beau często musiał okrążać szerokim łukiem. Raz został pojmany przez brzydkie stare wiedźmy. Niektóre z nich miały garby i były pomarszczone, miały niewiele włosów na głowie i zgniłe zęby. Niektóre były cudami natury, ale widać było pustkę w ich oczach i rozwidlone języki jak u węży. „Mały wędrowcze wiemy, po co przybyłeś. Mogłybyśmy od razu powiadomić Ciemność, która połknęłaby Cię w całości”. „Mógłbym dać Wam coś, gdy będę wracał. W zamian za Wasze milczenie. Nie musiałybyście powiadamiać Ciemności, a ja kontynuowałbym podróż” „Jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą od Ciebie chcemy. Jednak jeśli tak bardzo zależy Ci na swojej misji, oddasz nam to bez wahania”. Ich kościste szpony i skomplikowane zaklęcia rozerwały go na strzępy. Ból był nie do zniesienia, ale priorytetem była misja, więc oddał im swoją Szybkość. Kontynuował wędrówkę znacznie wolniej, przez co było mu jeszcze trudniej. Innym razem był goniony przez niezliczone ilości czarnych, wielkich żuków z olbrzymimi żuwaczkami i odnóżami. Wiedział, że nie przestaną go ścigać dopóki nie zjedzą go całego, kawałek po kawałku, a w dodatku bez jego Szybkości nie było możliwości ucieczki tym potworom, więc stanął, odwrócił się do nich i postanowił stanąć z nimi do walki, bo przecież niczego się nie bał. Żuki szybko go obsiadły, przegryzły się przez skórę i przedostały się do wnętrzności, wgryzały mu się w oczy, usiłowały wpełznąć do ust… Robaki rozmazały przestrzeń swoimi wielkimi ciałami, rozprostowały swe olbrzymie skrzydła trzepocząc nimi wściekle przez co Beau wydawało się, że zaraz upadnie i zginie w Ciemności. Kiedy próbował coś do nich powiedzieć, robaki szybko wczołgały się do ust i zaczęły wyjadać go od środka. „Możecie mieć coś lepszego niż moje ciało”- oznajmił Wszystkie naraz przerwały swoją czynność i odezwały się chórem „Co takiego masz, co my byśmy chcieli?” „Jestem najsilniejszym myśliwym Króla Cichego Miejsca. Możecie mieć moją siłę. Z taką siłą możecie złapać tysiące ciał, nie tylko moje”. Część druga Żuki wgryzły się w Beau i wyciągnęły z niego całą Siłę. Znów zaczął swoją wędrówkę, ale tym razem było o wiele trudniej. Nie mógł podróżować szybko, misja przez to bardzo się przedłużała i musiał być szczególnie ostrożny, ponieważ nie miał wystarczająco dużo siły, by z kimkolwiek walczyć. Ciemność mogłaby go połknąć, a wtedy byłby już niczym na zawsze. Beau włóczył się po Królestwie Ciemności w poszukiwaniu jej serca przez bardzo długi czas. Kraina ta była zimna i nieprzyjazna. Nie było tu jednak spokojnie. Co chwila dochodził do niego płacz i dostrzegał przemieszczające się cienie. Drzewa nie posiadały liści, nie było żadnych kwiatów; jedyne światło pochodziło od trujących grzybów wydzielanych nieprzyjemną woń zgniłych śmieci, a jedyną nierównością tego płaskiego terenu były ruiny zamków, które zostały podbite przez armię cieni i pozostawione na zmarnowanie. Jednak z nową mocą uzyskaną od Księżyca, był w stanie polecieć spowrotem do domu unikając przy tym cieni i potworów. Goniły go przez całą drogę do Cichego Miejsca, ale reszta myśliwych i Król z łatwością ich przegonili. Władca był zachwycony i wydał wielkie przyjęcie na cześć wielkiego bohatera. Jednak, kiedy miało już dość do podania głównego dania, którym oczywiście był Księżyc, Beau miał problem. Teraz miał Księżyc we własnym sercu, a przecież nie da Królowi swojego serca na pożarcie. „Królu”- odparł- „Jeśli zjesz Księżyc to Ciemność nie będzie już go chciała” „Dlaczego nie?”- zapytał Król bardzo zdenerwowany. „Ponieważ już go nie będzie, a przecież jego pragnie Ciemność i nieważne wtedy będzie w jaki sposób zniknie. Ale jeśli puścisz go wolno, wtedy będziesz posiadał prawo do jego wolności. Tego właśnie najbardziej pragnie Ciemność”- wyjaśnił. Król bardzo się rozzłościł, ale wiedział, że Beau ma rację. Posiadanie Księżyca jest bezcelowe, a coś co nie ma celu smakuje okropnie. Rozkazał więc Beau uwolnić Księżyc i oddać go Niebu. Księżyc jednak, przebywając w sercu bohatera, za nic nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Płakał i płakał co spowodowało, że Beau było go żal, aż w końcu postanowił, że zostawi w swym sercu mały kawałek Księżyca. Dało mu to siłę, spryt i szybkość, które utracił podczas misji, a także sprawiło, że świecił od wewnątrz. Zrobił jeszcze jedną rzecz: zabrał kawałek Ciemności z Beau i zabrał ze sobą do Nieba. Tym sposobem zawsze byli razem. Dlatego właśnie jest taki blady i potężny i dlatego też zaczął nienawidzić Króla. Następna historia ma tytuł: ”Co mama myślała, że widziała i dlaczego zaczęłam płakać, gdy się o tym dowiedziałam”; wiem, że to naprawdę głupi i kiepski tytuł, ale nie byłam wtedy zbyt oryginalna. Opowieść ta jest niezwykle soczysta, ponieważ pokazuje, że w rzeczywistości Beau nie jest tak do końca zły. Szczerze? Bardzo mnie ta historia przestraszyła… Kiedy poprosiłam mamę, żebyśmy porozmawiały o Beau nagle zrobiła się spięta i poważna. Na co dzień jest wesoła jak to tylko możliwe, troskliwa, kochająca, piekłaby ciągle dla wszystkich ciasteczka nawet jeśli nie szło jej to najlepiej i pewnie puściłaby kuchnię z dymem, a przede wszystkim myślała racjonalnie. Jest wspaniałym lekarzem i jedyne odstępstwo od jej niezachwianej logiki jest jej głęboka religijność. Zdecydowanie nie lubi rozmawiać o mrocznych rzeczach. Kiedy skończyłam siedem lat zaakceptowała Beau, chociaż nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę ma o tym myśleć. Wszystkie podręczniki i pediatrzy zapewniali ją, że wymyśleni przyjaciele to normalna kolej rzeczy- zupełnie normalne zjawisko, nawet jeśli była to trochę mroczniejsza kreacja wyobraźni. Poza tym byłam szczęśliwą, lubiącą róż i kucyki, zdrową dziewczynką rozwijającą się prawidłowo socjalnie z prawdziwymi dziećmi, a Beau pomagał mi w pokonywaniu moich najmroczniejszych lęków i myśli, czego prawdopodobnie najbardziej w tamtym czasie potrzebowałam. Prawda jest jednak taka, że o niektórych historyjkach, tak jak o tej z potworem w szafie, mamie w ogóle nie opowiedziałam. Nawet wtedy byłam świadoma faktu, że lepiej by było gdybym z nią o tym nie rozmawiała. Bardzo często byłam pozostawiana sama sobie i musiałam wymyślać własne gry i zabawy, ponieważ mój starszy brat był „za fajny”, żeby się bawić z taką smarkulą jak ja. Beau był niemal nieodłącznym elementem każdej z zabaw. Kiedy nie było go w pobliżu wyobrażałam sobie, że jestem nim i walczyłam z potworami albo wybierałam się w dalekie podróże by zaznać tam niesamowitych przygód. Kiedy przychodził, mama zastawała mnie w moim pokoju mówiącą do kogoś, kogo tam nie było i rysującą zawzięcie w przerażającym bezruchu. Będąc trochę starsza zaczęłam bawić się w inne gry. Pewnego dnia mama znalazła mnie na ganku jak czołgałam się po podłodze zawinięta w gruby koc. Na pytanie co robię, odpowiadałam, że chcę się nauczyć być myśliwym tak jak Beau. Nie zastanawiała ją ta sprawa przez jakiś czas, ale moje dziwne zachowania zaczęły być powoli niepokojące, gdy stałam się czymś w rodzaju małego złodzieja. Mama znajdowała w moim pokoju przeróżne przedmioty. Czasem były to takie rzeczy, których nigdy nie podejrzewałaby znaleźć w sypialni swojej małej córeczki. Oczywiście winę za każdą kradzież zwalałam na Beau, a mama powiedziała, żebym poinformowała Beau, żeby przestał brać rzeczy, które nie należą do niego i znalazła sobie inną grę. Szczerze mówiąc to raczej nie było nic paranormalnego, skłaniałabym się do przekonania, ze to byłam ja. Byłam równie okropna jak każdy zdziczały dzieciak w moim wieku i kto wie, co znajdywałam i chomikowałam. Po tym jak zagroziła, że nie będę dostawać deseru aż to się nie skończy, znalazłam inną grę. Zaczęłam lunatykować. Rankiem mama znajdowała mnie w naprawdę dziwnych miejscach. Zaczęło się niewinnie. Często budziłam się na podłodze koło łóżka lub kanapy. Ponownie lekarze uznali, że nie ma się czym przejmować, ale wtedy to przekształciło się w coś dziwniejszego. Znajdowali mnie w miejscach, gdzie nie miałam możliwości dostania się podczas snu albo nie przyszłoby mojej mamie do głowy, że tam właśnie szukać. Parę z nich to takie jak szafka kuchenna, prysznic w gościnnej toalecie, biurko mojego brata. Ma on niesamowicie lekki sen, więc powinien słyszeć jak przychodzę i próbuję wczołgać się do biurka. Było ono praktycznie nie do zdobycia, a mama miała duże trudności z wydostaniem mnie na zewnątrz. Rzecz w tym, że ja to wszystko pamiętam. Jest to jedno z moich precyzyjniejszych wspomnień, może dlatego, że jest trochę świeższe. Pamiętam, że lunatykowanie było główną częścią zabawy. Podczas chodzenia miewałam sny. Widziałam wszystko w tej, zdaje się, nieprzeniknionej ciemności, a Beau był moim przewodnikiem. Uczył mnie sztuki szpiegowania w jego dziwny odtwórczy sposób. Tak przynajmniej to wyglądało w moim śnie. Pewnej nocy mama obudziła się ze snu. Powiedziała mi to, co zapamiętała z tamtej nocy. Nie mówię, że to się wydarzyło na pewno i nawet ona utrzymuje, że mogło jej się to wszystko śni albo pamięć jej szwankuje i dobudowuje pewne elementy, ale czuła się na tyle pewnie, by mi o tym opowiedzieć, że poczułam się tak, jakby mówiła, że rzeczywiście widziała coś dziwnego. Kiedy się obudziła jej pokój był w kompletnej stagnacji i ciszy. Ten sam rodzaj ciszy, który odwiedzał regularnie nasz dom. Mówiła, że to było takie uczucie, jakby wszystko w pokoju wstrzymało oddech i czekało na to, co wydarzy się za chwilę. Siedziała na łóżku nieruchomo, otwierając szeroko oczy i próbując się dowiedzieć, co wybudziło ją ze snu. W pewnym momencie drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się… Otworzyły się bezgłośnie i jak wszyscy doskonale wiecie, drzwi powinny wydawać odgłos choćby przy przekręcaniu lub naciskaniu klamki. Powoli się przemieściły i wczołgałam się do środka. Powiedziała, że moje oczy był zamknięte i bez dwóch zdań- lunatykowałam, ale czołgałam się w bardzo precyzyjny sposób podobny trochę do krokodyla. W ciszy przemierzyłam pokój, a potem przeszłam na małe przejście łączące jej łazienkę i przebieralnię. Przyznała, że na chwilę zamarła, bo nie była pewna, co ma w tym momencie zrobić, a poza tym nie wierzyła własnym oczom, że to, co widzi, to prawda. Wiedziała jednak, że musi sprawdzić czy nic mi nie jest i czy potrzebna jest mi pomoc, nieważne jak przerażającą rzecz robiłam. Jestem jej córką, mimo wszystko. Cisza w pokoju po prostu zniknęła, ale kiedy weszła do przebieralni cień i powietrze stało się gęstsze. Jakby cały świat się dusił. Kotłowałam się w jej butach, szepcząc coś przez sen. Zawołała mnie, zapytała czy wszystko w porządku i co robię. Odpowiedziałam (oczywiście przez sen), że poluję na coś. Krótko mówiąc moja mama miała w tym momencie nerwy w strzępach. Chwyciła złoty krzyżyk wiszący na jej szyi i cicho wymówiła modlitwę, co raczej nie przyniosło żadnego rezultatu. Następnie powiedziała ”Mówię Ci, musisz przestać i pójść spowrotem do łóżeczka. Czas najwyższy, żebyś trochę się przespała” Moja odpowiedź nie miała żadnego sensu, ale doskonale je zapamiętała. Odwróciłam głowę od kąta, któremu się przyglądałam i spojrzałam na nią, oczywiście z zamkniętymi oczami. Odpowiedziałam „Ale… Ty nie chcesz żebym się schowała przed nimi kiedy będą próbowali mnie znaleźć…?” Mama nie odpowiedziała. Dalej odmawiała modlitwy i wtedy cisza znów nadeszła. Mimo, że była kompletnie przerażona, po kilku minutach przyglądania się moim poczynaniom wzięła mnie na ręce zaniosła do łóżeczka. Nigdy nie opowiadała mi o tym, gdy byłam mała, ale doskonale pamiętam czasy, kiedy zaczęła zmuszać mnie do chodzenia do kościoła wcześnie rano w niedzielę. Pozbyła się większości moich rysunków przedstawiających Beau, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby mnie to bardzo obeszło, co ja porządnie zdezorientowało. W końcu spytała mnie pewnego popołudnia, czy nadal bawię się w polowanie. Miałam wtedy bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy i oznajmiła, że już się w to nie bawię i nie chcę być myśliwym. Nie wdawałam się w szczegóły, ale pamiętam, że wiedziałam, dlaczego nie powinnam tego robić. Nie mam pojęcia na ile to zdarzenie jest prawdziwe. Pamięć jest równie zwodnicza jak zabawa w lunatykowanie, więc wszystko to mógł zmyślić mój młody umysł. Kiedy byłam mała mieliśmy grubego, rudego kota imieniem Fuzzy. Fuzzy i ja nie za bardzo się dogadywaliśmy, bo nie lubił kiedy nad głową wrzeszczała mu nieznośna dziewczynka, ale mimo wszystko lubiłam go, bo był naszym domowym zwierzątkiem. Dzień po koszmarnej nocy w przebieralni mamy bawiłam się z Fuzzym i najwidoczniej za mocno go tarmosiłam, bo ugryzł mnie i uciekł. Nie było to mocne ugryzienie i lekko zszedł mi naskórek, ale byłam w szoku i zaczęłam płakać. To najwidoczniej nie spodobało się Beau. Tej nocy obudziło mnie jego wołanie. Większość moich wspomnień dotyczy jego głosu lub głowy, która wydawała się unosić w ciemnościach. Tej nocy zablokował sypialniane okno, pochylił się nade mną i wyszczerzył szeroko spoglądając mi w oczy. Był to naprawdę niepokojący mentalnie obraz w mojej głowie i jeśli jako dzieciak to był tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni, to nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez cały ten czas choć trochę się nie bałam. Beau oznajmił, że chce, żebym coś zobaczyła. Wydawał się bardzo podekscytowany. Jego palce musnęły moją dłoń i powiedział: „ Będę nosił kocie zęby jako dekoracje do mojej korony”. Następnie przesunął się do okna i skinął na mnie. Nie powiedział tego na głos, ale wiedziałam, tak jak się wie w przypadku zmyślonych przyjaciół albo snów, że chciał mi pokazać w jaki sposób działają prawdziwi myśliwi. Minęłam Beau i spojrzałam przez okno. Moja sypialnia miała widok na ogródek. Nic szczególnego- parę drzewek i hamak, a wszystko ograniczone płotem i prawami własności prywatnej. Cała scena rozgrywała się w świetle księżyca i ciszy, przez co wydawało się tak dziwne, nie z tego świata. W miarę jak przyzwyczajałam się do ciemności dostrzegłam mały kształt przemykający po ogrodzie i zorientowałam się, że to był Fuzzy. Byłam tak skupiona na jego sylwetce, że nawet nie zauważyłam, jak Beau opuścił pokój, aż do momentu, w którym w ogrodzie pojawiła się jeszcze jedna figura. Było to nic innego jak rozmazany, cienisty kształt. Mogłam to jedynie opisać jak bardzo słabe źródło światła. Fuzzy od razu to dostrzegł i skierował głowę w tamtym kierunku. Postać podeszła do niego, a kot zaczął ostrzegawczo prychać. Nawet jeśli jego imię było głupie, Fuzzy był olbrzymim samcem. Nieraz wracał z wielu bijatyk z kotami, czy ignorował auta, żeby to one dla niego specjalnie zwolniły. Kształt jednak nie wydawał się być przestraszony. Fuzzy charknął i wydał z siebie przeciągły jazgot. Plama kierowała się wciąż w stronę kota, mimo że ten biegał jak szalony po ogródku, a czasem nawet znikał plamie z widoku. Starałam się ich namierzyć albo chociaż sprawdzić, dokąd mogli pobiec, ale zdecydowanie dawno opuścili ogródek. Z oddali słyszałam coś, co przypominało naprawdę okropną kocią walkę. Każdy kto kiedyś tego uświadczył wie, że koty wyją jakby miały się nawzajem zamordować plus chór małych dzieci. To naprawdę straszne, jakby ktoś wiercił wiertłem w zębie. To brzmiało wyjątkowo okrutnie, ale nie słyszałam żadnego innego zwierzęcia. Tylko jeden kot. Prawdopodobnie Fuzzy… Następnego ranka zeszłam po schodach i spytałam mamy, gdzie jest Fuzzy. Odrzekła, że nie wie, nie widziała go jeszcze, ale miała nadzieje, że wkrótce się zjawi. Jak większość kotów wałęsał się pewnie po okolicy, ale zawsze wracał do domu na jedzenie. Fuzzy czuł się w domu dobrze i nie oddalał się od niego za daleko. Mama przypuszczała, że coś mogło go zaatakować i zrzucała winę na psy w sąsiedztwie. Oczywiście nie pokazała mi jego ciała, ale pochowałyśmy go w pudełku po butach pod drzewem. Pewnie miała rację, a ja całą tą scenę wymyśliłam w swojej głowie, kiedy słyszałam odgłosy walki za oknem. Jednak, nadal pamiętam, co powiedział mi Beau. I właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz poczułam do niego nienawiść, tak myślę. Po pierwsze schlebia mi, że podoba Wam się ta historia. Nawet jeśli dzieje się tu wiele dziwnych rzeczy, nie chce ludzi niepokoić czy zanudzać. Uwielbiam pisać tu z Wami i nawet jeśli stanie mi się przez to coś złego, nie chcę być dla nikogo obciążeniem czy bezużyteczną częścią serwisu. Poza tym widziałam Wasze prace i muszę przyznać, że jesteście naprawdę utalentowani. Dziękuję Wam bardzo za wsparcie. Ponadto bardzo proszę o przebaczenie jeśli są jakiekolwiek literówki lub piszę nieskładnie. Pracuję tak ciężko, że przez dwa dni spałam łącznie 5 godzin. Nagle zaczęło się robić dziwnie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak o tym opowiedzieć. Opiszę wydarzenia najlepiej jak potrafię, a potem opowiem Wam jeszcze więcej. Szczerze? Sama nie wiem, czy to o czym mówię to odświeżanie moich wspomnień, które odkrywam na nowo czy kompletnie co innego. Za każdym razem, gdy do tego powracam, pojawiają się nowe elementy. Chodzi mi o to, że musi być tego naprawdę dużo skoro działo się to przez 3, 4 lata mojego dzieciństwa, ale nie mogę Wam nic więcej powiedzieć. Myślę, że powoli dochodzę do siebie. Pozwólcie mi opowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło zeszłej nocy… Mój przyjaciel Chris przyjechał do mnie po tym jak miałam paraliż przysenny. Powiedziałam mu o wszystkim. O głosach, wizytach u terapeuty, radiu, widzeniu kogoś w moim domu, Beau i o całej reszcie. Jego odpowiedź, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że lubił sobie często zapalić jointa, nie była zaskakująca. Zaproponował, żebym spaliła sobie jednego, co pomoże mi się zrelaksować i lepiej będzie mi się spało. Głupio mi się przyznać, ale przez to że byłam wychowywana przez bardzo religijną matkę i wpajała mi zakaz używania narkotyków, w swoim życiu zapaliłam może z dwa razy, ale ostatnimi czasy byłam tak zestresowana, a w pracy nie robili testów narkotykowych, więc czemu by nie? To mi raczej nie zaszkodzi. Więc postanowiłam, że skończę z tym najszybciej jak się da, ale zaraz potem byłam na haju. Leżeliśmy razem, oglądaliśmy filmy, jedliśmy kanapki i oboje nawet nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy zasnęliśmy. Następna rzecz jaką pamiętam, to że obudziłam się w salonie. W TV nie było nic oprócz czarnego ekranu, który lekko brzęczał, pewnie dlatego, że majstrowaliśmy przy DVD i najwidoczniej film musiał się skończyć. Chris spał na fotelu, więc zdecydowałam, że zwlekę się z kanapy i skierowałam się do sypialni. Rzuciłam się na łóżko i od razu zasnęłam. Myślę, że zioło naprawdę było mocne, ale z drugiej strony byłam z pewnością wyczerpana. W czasie spania miałam pewnego rodzaju sen. Śniłam, że się obudziłam bo poczułam, że ktoś trzyma mnie za rękę. Nie otworzyłam oczu, bo myślałam, że to Chris się wygłupia, ale powoli dochodziło do mojej świadomości, że palce tej osoby były niewiarygodnie zimne, wręcz lodowate i kościste, to nie wydawało się normalne. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. To było takie uczucie, jakby złapał mnie za rękę ktoś, kto nigdy nie trzymał nikogo za rękę, a palce niezdarnie oplatały moją dłoń. Otworzyłam oczy (oczywiście we śnie) i to był ON. To był ten sam mężczyzna, którego widziałam ostatnio kucającego w rogu łóżka. Powstał i podszedł do mnie. Miał tą samą albinoską skórę, mleczne oczy i białe włosy. Uśmiechnął się, a usta odkryły ostre jak szpilki zęby. To było jak patrzenie na krokodyla, który otwiera swoją paszczę i pozostaje w bezruchu. Zrozumiałam, dlaczego jako mała dziewczynka nie potrafiłam dokładnie zdefiniować jego odzienia. Jego ubrania składały się z głębokiej czerni, granatowego i szarego, ale zbudowane dziwnych trofeów i nagród, które wygrał. Były to w większości dziwne rzeczy, nieznane naszemu światu, pochodzenia królewskiego. Bałam się. Nie umiem kłamać, ale mimo to powiedziałam, że się nie boję. A może to zioło albo stan uśpienia było tym, co tymrazem nie dawało mi zwariować. Mam na myśli to, że był w całej swojej wyśmienitej formie, otaczała go cześć i chwała- Beau taki jakiego pamiętam. Nie cofnęłam nawet ręki. Myśląc o tym śnie teraz, część mnie była przekonana, że to na nic się nie zda. Już mnie miał. „Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że jest prawdziwy?”- zapytałam Pochylił się nade mną i pomyślałam wtedy, że jego ruchy w żaden sposób nie przypominają ludzkich. Były zbyt zwinne i elastyczne. Przysunął twarz blisko mojej, patrząc wprost na mnie swoimi mlecznymi oczami i przysięgam, że pomyślałam wtedy, że ma zamiar rozerwać mnie na strzępy. Przesunął się do boku i przycisnął swoją głowę do mojej prawej skroni jak duży pies. Nie było to przyjemne ani komfortowe, ale był to pewien znak przywiązania. „Mały Jeep”- odpowiedział. Powiedział to zbitkiem głosów 12 kobiet. Może nawet o tym nie wiedzieliście, ale nazwa Jeep SUV została zaczerpnięta od jednego z bohaterów bajki Popeye. Eugene Jeep była magiczną istotą i, jak poniższy tekst wskazuje, miał „czterowymiarowy mózg”. Mógł przechodzić przez ściany, teleportować się i robił różne inne rzeczy, a także zawsze musiał mówić prawdę. Jadł tylko storczyki. Został nawet opisany na Wikipedii: Eugene the Jeep Kiedy byłam dzieckiem odwiedzałam swoich dziadków, u których oglądałam stare odcinki Popeya. Eugene był wtedy moją ulubioną postacią. Myślałam, że jest słodki i podziwiałam wszystkie jego magiczne sztuczki. Biegałam nawet po pokoju wykrzykując co chwila: ”Jeep!” tak jak on. Mój wymyślony przyjaciel myślał, że jest to trochę pokręcone, tolerował to i po pewnym czasie zaczął mnie nazywać „Małym Jeepem”. Nikt więcej o tym nie wiedział i tak do mnie nie mówił. Nawet ja o tym zapomniałam, dopóki mi o tym nie przypomniał. Nie wiem do końca, czy zdało to test na dział paranormalny /x/, ale dla mnie był to wystarczający dowód. „Ale ty nie jesteś prawdziwy. Istniejesz tylko dzięki mojej wyobraźni”- odparłam Znów wstał i szczerzył się do mnie. Myślałam, że ma zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale nagle wyraz jego twarzy diametralnie się zmienił. Zęby wciąż były widoczne, ale usta wykrzywiły się w wyraźne oburzenie. Jego oczy zwróciły się w tył, a chwilę potem podążyła za nimi głowa, przechylając głowę do góry, jakby patrzył w niebo. Jego szyja przekrzywiła się lekko do przodu, a oczy lekko skierowały w stronę okna, gdzie nawet nie patrzyłam, bo skupiłam się na tym, co wychodziło z jego ust. Wyglądało jak jakiś rodzaj bardzo gęstej, intensywnie czarnej smoły wypływającej spomiędzy ostrych zębów. Nie potrafię nawet zdefiniować tego smrodu, który mu towarzyszył. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam czegoś tak okropnego. To było jak zapach śmieci, zgniłej sałaty i starej krwi, ale z pewnością to nie było wszystko. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że to coś pełzało. Szlam zaczął się formować w tłuste, obleśne larwy, które czołgały się po jego policzkach. Wybełkotałam wtedy coś w stylu „co?” i „Beau?”, bo nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co robić, ani co się dzieje. Przyrzekłam sobie w duchu, że już nigdy więcej nie zajaram zioła. Jedyną rzecz, którą wiedziałam to taka, że obecna sytuacja nie mieściła mi się w głowie. Ociężale spojrzał na mnie i jego i tak wielkie oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe, wyglądało to tak, jakby spojrzenie na mnie wymagało wiele wysiłku. Część trzecia Kiedy przemówił jego usta się nie poruszały, ale mięśnie gardła wyraźnie drgały; czysty głos wydobywał się wprost z niego, jednak nie w mojej głowie, ani nic w tym stylu. Miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nagle chwycił go potężny skurcz i drgawki klatki piersiowej, zaczął wymiotować. Przy każdym bolesnym i ostrym odruchu wymiotnym wydalał z siebie tłuste, smoliste robaki. Zanim wymiociny dotknęły ziemi, owady rosły w oczach i wyrastały im wyraźniejsze elementy ich budowy jak odnóża lub czułki. Zajęło mi trochę czasu, zanim zorientowałam się, że wlepiam swój wzrok w wielkie, czarne żuki. Bzyczały tak głośno, że przez chwile miałam wrażenie, że moje oczy i uszy zaczną krwawić od tak wysokiej częstotliwości dźwięki. Czułam jak zęby drgają i wwiercają mi się w czaszkę. Mózg zaczął intensywnie pulsować, a ciśnienie w głowie rozsadzało tkankę żywą w oczodołach. Żuki zaczęły pełzać po Beau, ale ja już tego nie dostrzegłam, bo widziałam przysłowiowe gwiazdy. Nie mogłam oddychać i wydawało mi się, że serce rozciąga się do granic możliwości, przez co nie jest w stanie przepompować ani jednego mililitra krwi do przeciążonego mózgu. Dalej urwał mi się film i nic nie pamiętam. Straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się z taką suchością w ustach, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyłam i takim potężnym bólem głowy podobnym do wszystkich moich przeżytych kaców razem wziętych. Leżałam w swoim łóżku, ale nie było ani śladu po armii robali ani niczego w tym stylu. Mój przyjaciel akurat kończył pracę, więc kiedy łyknęłam tylenol i w miarę się pozbierałam do kupy, zadzwoniłam do niego i zapytałam, czy nie zauważył czegoś niezwykłego ostatniego wieczora, kiedy był u mnie w domu. Po prostu ocknęłam się, poszłam do siebie, a on został na kanapie. Po tym zdarzeniu zadzwonił do mnie osobiście mój terapeuta, który poinformował mnie, że moja firma ubezpieczeniowa zgodziła się sfinansować badania tomografem komputerowym i jestem umówiona na środę. Odpowiedziałam, że cieszy mnie takie rozwiązanie, bo powoli zaczynam odchodzić od zmysłów. Opowiedziałam mu o śnie. Odparł, że nie ma czym się przejmować. Te rzeczy mogą się przytrafiać każdemu, kto jest na tyle głupi, by zażywać takie ilości narkotyku. Niech to będzie przestrogą dla was wszystkich; i jesteśmy znów w punkcie wyjścia. Jest coś więcej. To stało się dziś doprowadzając nas do miejsca, w którym aktualnie się znajdujemy. Przepraszam, staram się przekazać Wam jak najwięcej istotnych informacji, które staram się umieszczać na bieżąco, by niczego nie przegapić. Zaczynam się powoli rozpadać. Ten koszmar senny naprawdę mną wstrząsnął. Najczęściej mam bardzo zróżnicowane sny, ale to przebijało wszelkie dziwaczne sny. (W śnie Beau tak naprawdę nie powiedział „Vox”. Wymówił moje imię. Należałoby zakładać, że za każdym razem, gdy on wypowie „Vox„ to jest to wymyślone przez niego imię dla mnie). Tak czy siak czuję, że dzisiejszy temat będzie poświęcony snom. Powracając pamięcią wstecz, przypominam sobie, że Beau nie zawsze towarzyszył mi przy zabawach, kiedy byłam obudzona. Często o nim śniłam, asystując mu w przygodach lub rozbudowując własne historie zmyślone na niby. Może dlatego większość tych wspomnień jest mocno rozmyta i niedokładna. Niektóre z nich są naprawdę dziwaczne, ale widzę je bardzo wyraźnie oczami wyobraźni. Ponadto często nie mają zbyt wiele sensu, przez co sama z trudem rozszyfrowuje, o co chodzi. Za wszelką cenę muszę opowiedzieć Wam o Beau i Łapaczach Snów. Młody Król miał zamiłowanie do przyglądania mi się podczas snu. Opierał swój policzek o moje łóżko i uśmiechał się lekko, odsłaniając tylko trochę lśniące w świetle księżyca zęby. W takiej pozycji ze mną rozmawiał, ale musieliśmy szeptać, bo mogłaby usłyszeć mnie mama i mocno się zdenerwować. Pewnej nocy wyznałam, że mam dzisiaj nadzieję na przyjemny sen. Zapewnił mnie, że tak się stanie. „Przyniosę Ci sny”- powiedział- „Mogę zabrać każdy możliwy sen z łąk i przynieść Tobie, gdy będziesz już spać”. Zapytałam, jak to jest możliwe, a on opowiedział mi poniższą historię… Podczas swoich wędrówek, Beau nie tylko przenikał do naszego świata by kraść głosy. W naszym świecie jest o wiele więcej rzeczy do zobaczenia i jeszcze więcej do przywłaszczenia sobie. Podczas jednej szczególnej podróży znalazł się na Łąkach Snów. To nie są jednak takie łąki jak nam się wydaje, z kwiatkami i trawą. Jest to płaska powierzchnia pełna przemieszczających się oparów i mgieł, które nigdy nie znikają. Wraz z mgłą można było dostrzec małe błyski światła jakby iskierki piorunów zawarte w chmurach. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, rozbłyski iskier produkowały obrazki, które pojawiały się tylko na kilka sekund i znikały. Scenki przedstawiały latających ludzi, zwierzęta lub konkretne miejsca. To były sny. Beau nie był na Łące sam. Kiedy poruszał się przez mgłę, dostrzegł dziwne grono istot. Siedzieli w kółku na kamieniach lub leżeli beztrosko na ziemi, spoglądając na chmury. Posiadali bardzo długie rury, które zasysały iskierki, gdy te były w zasięgu. Łapali sny i pożerali je. Sny są niczym. Są bezużyteczne i nienamacalne. To tylko zagubione myśli i plątanina wydostająca się z ludzkiego umysłu. Tak przynajmniej definiował je Beau. Dlatego też Łapacze Snów zawsze szukają więcej, nawet jeśli ich umysły najbardziej łakną tylko słodkich snów. Każdy por na ich skórze pokryty jest czymś w rodzaju wąsów, które poszukują jedzenia by podtrzymać się przy życiu. Wszystko, co dzieje się za ich przyczyną na Łąkach Snów jest zdaniem spragnionych, przerażających „macek” uczciwe i nie widzą w tym nic złego. Beau, jak zawsze, nie bał się niczego, a tym bardziej jakichś tam Łapaczy. Szedł prosto na nich, ponieważ nie było żadnej ścieżki, którą mógłby ich okrążyć i definitywnie nie chciał się stamtąd ruszać, bo niezmiernie podobała mu się owa dziwaczna kraina. Niestety wąsy Łapaczy zarejestrowały obecność Beau i nawet sami Łapacze nie byli w stanie opanować się od łapania za jego płaszcze i próbowania wciągania go pod ziemię by go pożreć. Nie mieli oni zębów, ponieważ jedynie zasysali sny przez wielką rurę. Ich oczy były olbrzymie, a nos przypominał dziób. Beau próbował walczyć, ale w przeciwieństwie do twarzy pomagających potworowi z szafy, Łapacze mieli możliwość przemieszczania się. W końcu przytłoczyli go liczebnie. Beau ukradł jedną z rur i starał się trzymać ich z daleka, ale wąsy były o wiele drobniejsze i mogły przeżerać się przez jego ciało. W momencie, gdy istoty miały wystarczająco dużo siły i ciągnęły go pod powierzchnię, ktoś głośno zadął w róg. Łapacze najpierw zamarli, a następnie oddalili się każdy w swoją stronę, jakby Beau nagle stał się trujący. Kiedy istoty zniknęły mu z pola widzenia, dostrzegł młodego wojownika, który wydawać by się mogło, stał na granicy porządku tego miejsca. „Zakłóciłeś spokój Łapaczy Snów”- odrzekł Strażnik „Oni pierwsi zakłócili mój spokój”- powiedział- „Ja tylko próbowałem przejść dalej” „Musisz sobie zasłużyć na dalsze przejście przez moje Królestwo”- odpowiedział wojownik- „Pomogę Ci. Widzę, że jesteś przyjacielem Księżyca”. Beau odbywał dalszą wędrówkę po Łąkach Snów z Władcą tej krainy u boku. Tak długo jak przebywał w towarzystwie Strażnika, tak długo Łapacze ignorowali jego obecność, powracając do zasysania snów. Wojownik wydawał się być bardzo młody i posiadał lekko niewieści wygląd. Sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle opanowanego w otoczeniu tych mrocznych istot. Beau domyślał się, że mogło mieć to jakiś związek z mgłą otulającą Łąki. Młodzieniec lekko świecił, a dzięki wirującym obłokom zdawał się nawet błyszczeć, ponieważ składał się ze srebra i bladej, niebieskiej barwy. „Księżyc jest moim bratem”- odparł wojownik- „Opiekuję się snami. Moi ludzie je produkują i wysyłamy je do umysłów śpiących ludzi po drugiej stronie” „Ale dlaczego pozwalasz Łapaczom by je pożerali?”- spytał Beau Wojownik tylko się wzdrygnął -„Taka już ich natura” Beau prychnął, bo uważał, że jest to bardzo głupie. „Jestem Królem Cichego Miejsca. Nikt nie będzie zabierał tego, co należy do mnie! Pożrę ich głosy, obedrę i będę nosił ich skóry ”. „Więc jesteś w stanie ich pokonać”- odrzekł Król Snów Następnie wojownik zaprowadził Beau do swojej najwyższej wieży z polerowanego kamienia gładkiego jak lód. Wspięli się na sam szczyt, prosto do komnaty Króla, gdzie stali i przypatrywali się ogromnym włościom, którymi zarządzał. Mgła rozproszyła się na tyle by móc dokładnie przyjrzeć się Łąkom. Oprócz Łapaczy było wiele innych rzeczy. Głębokie, wijące się potoki i przedziwne kreatury przemieszczające się wzdłuż brzegu w stadach. Na zachód jednak mgła była niezwykle gęsta. Sny, które tam się znajdowały wydawały się bardziej ponure i agresywne. Martwe ciała Łapaczy były dobrą pożywką dla dziwnie wyglądających ptakopodobnych stworów. Te niezwyczajne sępy rozszarpywały szponami martwe ciała, oczyszczając teren aż do ostatniego kawałeczka. „Spójrz”- odrzekł Król Łąk wskazując palcem na krawędź jego Królestwa, na zrujnowany ląd. Jeden z sępów spoglądał na Łapacza w dość małej odległości, ale ten skupiony był tylko i wyłącznie na pożeraniu kolejnych snów. Potwór zaczął atakować obżartucha, próbując odciąć mu drogę ucieczki, latając dookoła niego i zaczepiając szponami, przez co Łowcy wydłubał oko, a dziwnymi szczękami rozdarł mu cały policzek pochłaniając go od razu. Wąsy od razu chciały przejść do kontrataku, ale z jakiegoś powodu ich działania spełzywały na niczym. „To przez pióra”- wyjaśnił Król- „Są zbyt śliskie przez co wąsy nie mogą wczepić się w ciało” Płacz Łowcy sprowadził większą ilość sępów. Wkrótce leżał bezwładny wydając ostatnie pośmiertne drgawki, tak jak setki ciał, które dokonują żywota. Naokoło Łapacza popękała ziemia, a mgła stała się w tym miejscu gęstsza, tak jak ta na zachodzie. Jego „przyjaciele” nie pomogli mu, a nawet nie zwrócili uwagi, bo byli zbyt pochłonięci snami. „Mój drugi brat zawarł pakt z Ciemnością. Chce zainfekować sny i wysłać je do umysłów śpiących ludzi. Jego koszmary niszczą moje Łąki. Nie mam żadnej armii by się temu przeciwstawić. Nie jestem w stanie ich powstrzymać, dopóki ma kontrolę nad robakami”. „To przecież nie są robaki”- odparł Beau „Nie oni”- zapewnił Król- „Oni się nimi żywią” Kiedy Beau po raz pierwszy pojawił się w tej krainie, myślał, że wędrówka po tych terenach będzie prosta i przyjemna. Problem Króla Snów nie był jego zmartwieniem; Ciemność nigdy jednak nie była przyjacielem Cichego Miejsca. Z drugiej jednak strony miał w swoim sercu kawałek Księżyca i nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, żeby Kraina Snów została pochłonięta przez Ciemność. Zgodził się więc pomóc Królowi. Beau był bardzo mądry i wiedział bardzo dużo na temat owadów. „Tak naprawdę jest tylko jeden robak, nawet jeśli jest ich cała chmara”- zapewnił Króla- „Unicestwimy go” Beau nie tylko był odważny, ale też nie był głupi. Podróż przez mgłę oznaczała, że można było stać się przekąską dla sępów, ale też i pożywką dla Łapaczy. Wymyślił więc dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze zamierzał wyruszyć na bitwę z Królem Snów, bo przyczynił się po części do tej sytuacji. Po drugie, żeby znaleźć głównego Robaka należało przemieszczać się tunelami, które wydrążył. To był nader logiczne. Król Snów nie był zachwycony tym planem i oburzył się, że jego olśniewające białe odzienie mocno się w tunelach pobrudzi. Beau w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Król zaprowadził go do wielkiego otworu w ziemi, a dookoła unosiła się gęstsza i ciemniejsza mgła. Dookoła dołu leżały szkielety Łapaczy i ich długie rury, jednak sępy dawno się stąd wyniosły w poszukiwaniu lepszego terenu do łowów. Z łukiem Króla i nożami, a także głosami Beau (jak również jego Szybkością i Siłą) uzbroili się najlepiej jak potrafili i wyruszyli na bitwę. Sieć tuneli czasem bardzo się wiła, więc musieli się czołgać przez ciasne korytarze lub rozkopywać utworzone jaskinie. Król używał światła pożyczonego od jego brata, by wskazywało im drogę. Cień kołysał się po ścianach tuneli, a światło przysmażało ogony mniejszych robaków. Ostatecznie trafili do szerokiej jaskini będącej komnatą. Była oświecona czarnymi płomieniami i pokryta tym samym polerowanym kamieniem co wieża Króla. W środku znajdował się młody wojownik bardzo podobny do Króla Snów, ale był złoty i przypominał zachód słońca. Zwinięty i skręcony kształt tkwiący za wojownikiem przypominał wielkiego tłustego robaka. Był szlamowaty i pulsował i kiedy tak oboje mu się przyglądali, wojownik dobył nóż i odkroił dwa kawałki ciała potwora. Kawałki te upadły na podłogę i pulsowały. Przed ich oczyma, wyrosły dwa małe robaki ukształtowane z jego mięsa. „Widzisz Królu?”- odparł Beau- „To tylko jeden robak” Mówiąc to zaatakował kreaturę. Oczywiście Król Koszmarów nie dopuściłby, żeby Beau uśmiercił wszystkie jego drogocenne owady. Wydał z siebie gwałtowny ryk, a dwa małe robaki stanęły naprzeciwko niego. Stworzyły ze swojego śluzu toksyczną smołę, która bulgotała i rozpuszczała nawet wypolerowany kamień komnaty. Ich paszcze rozwarły się szeroko i skierowały w stronę dwóch Królów. Władca Łąk niemal natychmiast przestrzelił jednego z nich swoją strzałą, przyszpilając go do ziemi i patrząc jak zamienia się w gęstą bulgoczącą jeszcze przez chwilę smołę. Beau zrobił unik i wydobył jeden ze swoich przejmujących głosów, które zamroziło robaka i uformowało go zamrożoną kulkę. Król Snów wyciągnął kolejną strzałę i wymierzył ją w Wielkiego Robaka. Potwór powstał i próbował owinąć się wokół łucznika, sycząc, ze broń nie może go zranić bo wbije się jedynie w galaretowate ciało, a on nigdy dzięki temu nie osłabnie w żadnej walce. Kiedy srebrny Król był pochłonięty ratowaniem swojego Królestwa, Beau skupiał się nad rzeczami naprawdę istotnymi, a co liczyło się tak naprawdę? Ochronić kamień uwieszony na szyi złotego wojownika. Beau wiedział to, bo był znakomitym łowcą, a łowcy wiedzą, jak właściciele zabezpieczają swoje skarby. To, zdecydował Beau, jest mój cel. W czasie gdy tamci walczyli Beau podążył za Królem Koszmarów. „Nie obchodzi mnie, dlaczego zawarłeś umowę z Ciemnością”- odrzekł, a jego nóż błyszczał naprzeciwko wielkiego miecza trzymanego przez złotego wojownika. „Nie obchodzi mnie również, że jesteś bratem Księżyca. Ten kamień jest mój. Będę go miał za wszelką cenę”. Król Koszmarów był bardzo dobrym wojownikiem, bardzo szybkim nawet jeśli był niski. Jednak desperacja sprawiła, że robił dużo błędów i zmieniał co chwilę taktykę, tylko po to by ochronić skarb. Beau doskonale znał to uczucie. Wydobył z siebie dwa głosy, które trafiły do ucha przeciwnika, wprowadzając go w odrętwienie i pozbawiając go równowagi. Przez tą chwilę dezorientacji, Beau zerwał kamień z jego szyi. Wielki Robak zamarł, już najwyższy czas, bo Królowi kończyły się strzały. Srebrne strzały pokrywały cielsko robaka, które wywoływały u niego ból mogący przyprawić o szaleństwo, ale robaki nigdy nie były zbyt inteligentne i rzadko czuły jakikolwiek ból. Patrzył na Beau, który zdał sobie sprawę, jaką tak naprawdę posiadł moc. „Mogę rozkazać Robakowi, żeby zjadł Twojego złego brata”- odrzekł Beau Król Koszmarów, zdając sobie sprawę, że przegrał, nie uciekał i nawet nie próbował. „Nie”- odpowiedział Król Snów- „Taka jego natura” Znając Beau i tak by to zrobił, ale mając w sercu kawałek Księżyca, postanowił odwołać Robaka do jego rodzinnych stron i rozkazać mu nigdy już nie powracać na Łąki Snów. Beau zatrzymał sobie serce Robaka, a Król Koszmarów powrócił do własnej wieży, choć raz czując smak porażki. Jakkolwiek, Beau na tym nie skończył. Rozzłościło go to, że srebrny wojownik i Łapacze nie zrobili nic by bronić się sami. Nie mógł ścierpieć, że Łapacze nie spłacają swoich długów ani nie wiszą nad nimi żadne podatki. Stanął więc na szczycie wieży i ryknął takim głosem, że nawet mgła się rozproszyła pod naporem jego wrzasku, a sny zamilkły na chwilę. „POSŁUCHAJCIE MNIE!” Choć raz Łapacze posłuchali. „NIE MOŻECIE TAK PO PROSTU TYLKO JEŚĆ TYCH SNÓW. MUSICIE MIEĆ W TYM JAKIŚ CEL! PATRZCIE!”- wskazał na jednego z sępów, krążących we mgle w poszukiwaniu Łapaczy lub pozostałości robaków. „WALCZCIE!”-rozkazał I jeden z Łapaczy uniósł swoją rurę do góry. Przebił nią serce Sępa, a to co z niego spłynęło było słodkie jak sen. Od tej pory Król miał własną armię, a Beau miał pozwolenie na branie snu jakiego tylko będzie chciał w zamian za pomoc. I dlatego właśnie miałam tyle przyjemnych snów. Część czwarta Wybaczcie, ale wieki zajęło mi kontynuowanie opowieści. Mam serdecznie wszystkiego dość, ale czuję, że muszę podtrzymywać to, co już zaczęłam. Jedyne, co jestem w stanie teraz robić to odpowiadać na Wasze pytania. Anon: Ja mam pytanie. Poza Beau jak określiłabyś całe swoje życie w punkcie, w którym teraz się znajdujesz? Jesteś szczęśliwa? Zestresowana? Czy coś Cię szczególnie niepokoi? Jak tam w pracy/ na zajęciach? A rodzina/przyjaciele? Moje życie na tym etapie jest całkiem zwyczajne. Mam dobrą pracę, skromne mieszkanie i definitywnie skończyłam z byłym. Rodzina i przyjaciele są w porządku i kontakty wydają się być trwałe. Dlatego wydawałoby się, że to wszystko wzięło się znikąd. Staram się być tak przeciętna i zwyczajna jak to tylko możliwe. Anon: Vox, jakie są wymiary Beau? Opis Twojego snu przywodzi mi na myśl Michaela Jacksona z kościstymi dłońmi, bladą skórą i kiczowatym ubiorem. Czy jest wysoki? Czy jesteś w stanie opisać jego głos? Jak wygląda jego twarz? Ma wystające kości policzkowe? Uczesanie? Czy jego zęby przypominają kły aligatora, rekina czy dinozaura? Beau jest naprawdę trudny do dokonania szczegółowego rysopisu, ponieważ wszystko, co go dotyczy nie jest do końca ludzkie, a poza tym kiepsko u mnie z rysowaniem. Jego skóra zwyczajnie przypomina albinoską. Zęby zbliżone są anatomicznie do tych występujących u aligatora. Są szpiczaste, mają różne rozmiary, ale o dziwo wszystkie razem idealnie do siebie pasują. Jest bardzo wysoki- można powiedzieć, że prawie sięga do mojego sufitu i ma nienaturalnie wydłużoną szyję. Uśmiech zdecydowanie wykracza poza definicję słowa „szeroki”, poza tym posiada wystające kości policzkowe i niebieskie oczy. Co do uczesania to swoje białe włosy zawsze nosi zaczesane do tyłu. Anon: Czy Beau wygląda jak ten facet z Nightmare before Christmas? Tak jak Jack? Nie i od razu odpowiadam, że nie wygląda również jak David Bowie czy Johnny Depp, jak sugerowaliście między sobą w trakcie mojej nieobecności. Nie mam niestety tyle szczęścia. Jest zbudowany z kości i mięsa, ale nie wygląda do końca jak człowiek. Przepraszam, ale jestem naprawdę beznadziejna w opisywaniu go. Po prostu nigdy nie widziałam czegoś podobnego. Osobiście nie mogę zapomnieć tych dłoni, być może dlatego, że parę razy poczułam ich dotyk. Anon: Jestem ciekaw- jak brzmi głos Beau? Czy jest to kombinacja wszystkich skradzionych głosów czy może kontrolować każdy z nich i decydować, który sobie w danym momencie wykorzysta? Po części i to i to. Jego normalny głos, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, brzmi jak mężczyzna choć lekko zniekształcony. Ma się wrażenie jakby głos musiał przejść jakąś specjalną interferencję, tak myślę. Poza tym posługuje się dźwiękiem, który brzmi jakby wziąć 20 różnych głosów i zmusić je do wspólnego unisono jednak z różnorodną głośnością i tonacją- jak mówiący chór umieszczony w jednym gardle. Anon: Czy kiedykolwiek był towarzyszem dla kogoś innego oprócz Ciebie? Nic takiego sobie nie przypominam. Kochał Księżyc, jednak nie mogli być całkowicie razem. Tolerował wiele istot. Wg historii, które opowiadał wydawało się, że najbardziej koncentrował się na przywłaszczaniu sobie wszystkiego tego, co pożądał. Nie jestem pewna, czy był moim towarzyszem czy może byłam jego kolejną zdobyczą. Wiem tylko, że lwia część gier zawierały część, w której musiałam płacić piosenkami za nie zjedzenie mnie i dopiero wtedy opowiadał mi o swoich przygodach. Anon: Czy przypominasz sobie, aby księżyc na niebie wywierał jakikolwiek wpływ na Beau? Tak. Patrzył na niego, uwielbiał go itp. Anon: Chcę wierzyć, że jesteś dla niego czymś więcej niż tylko zdobyczą, nawet jeśli wypowiadał się o Tobie jako „jego”. Wygląda na to, że nawiązał silną więź z Tobą albo przynajmniej był na tyle zżyty na ile natura mu pozwalała. Myślę, że można zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, że starał się ochronić Cię przed Fuzzym i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że byłaś „jego”. Fakt, że spędził mnóstwo czasu, żeby opowiadać o sobie i można by wyciągnąć z tego mnóstwo prostych wniosków, ale z pewnością można je zinterpretować w trochę odmienny sposób. Może być mnóstwo powodów, dla których wrócił. Nie uważam też, żebyś była szalona, bo jest ogromna ilość rzeczy na tym świecie, o których nie mamy bladego pojęcia lub nie potrafimy wyjaśnić, a z tego co zdążyłam się zorientować w sytuacji powiedziałabym, że ostatnią rzeczą, którą Beau mógłby zrobić jest wyrządzenie Ci krzywdy. Anon: Jak dla mnie ona jest kolejną zdobyczą dla niego. Czytając całą tą historię doszedłem do wniosku, że Beau nie wykazuje odpowiedniej dojrzałości, aby widzieć w niej swojego przyjaciela. Brzmi to jak mały dzieciak mówiący w kółko: „to jest moje- chcę to mieć!” Może odpowiedź jest gdzieś pomiędzy. Czasem wychodziła na wierzch jego dziecinna zaborczość, ale spędził całe lata rozśmieszając mnie. Mógł przecież wziąć cokolwiek chciał i po prostu odejść. Anon: Racjonalne (nudne) wytłumaczenie: TO WSZYSTKO DZIEJE SIĘ W TWOJEJ GŁOWIE! Paranormalne: Beau jest duchem albo jakąś inną kreaturą. Opowieści, które ci przedstawiał do tej pory są fikcyjne. Mam na myśli to, że Ciemność ukradła Księżyc, a on tak po prostu go uratował i odstawił powrotem na miejsce? Mówiłaś, że jest potężny. Ten duch/demon prawdopodobnie uwielbia wymyślać historyjki, w których jest bohaterem, żeby połechtać własne ego. Kiedy wymiotował robakami widziałaś jego prawdziwe oblicze. Gdybym był Tobą miałby się na baczności. Racjonalne: Tomografia jest w środę. Nie przejmuj się; nie zapanowało to jeszcze mną całkowicie. Paranormalne: Oczywistym jest, że może wszystkie te przygody zmyślać. Jakkolwiek, wyglądał jakby naprawdę cierpiał, kiedy wymiotował. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to była jego prawdziwa forma, kiedy lata mijały, a on nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił czegoś podobnego. Żuki przypominały mi te z historii o Księżycu. Może mój sen dokonał swoistego recyklingu? Tzn. lubiłam mieć go w pobliżu, bo w końcu był moim wymyślonym przyjacielem, ale z czasem, gdy zaczęłam być własnością, przestało mnie to bawić. Nie wiem, czemu moja idiotyczna dziecięca świadomość uznała tak karkołomną znajomość z demonicznym królem jako odpowiedni materiał na wyimaginowanego towarzysza, ale nie jest to czymś istotnym w moim teraźniejszych relacjach z ludźmi. Vox i Szukacze Wróciłam. Jak obiecywałam spiszę tu kilka historii, żeby sprawa mogła posunąć się trochę naprzód. Mówiąc szczerze większość dnia przespałam. Po minięciu zagrożenia zwyczajnie straciłam przytomność. Noc była tak cicha, mroźna i padało w moim małym skrawku świata. Bez wątpienia jest to wymarzona pogoda do snu. Osunęłam się w tą błogą noc i przyszły sny- niektóre z nich były wspomnieniami, inne były absurdalne, a dużo dotyczyło Beau. Ogółem rzecz biorąc, kompletnie się zatraciłam. Nie mogę potwierdzić ani zaprzeczyć, że to wszystko zawładnęło moim rytmem ostatnich dni, ale zaczyna mi to ciążyć. Głowa mocno daje mi się we znaki. Migrena przychodzi i odchodzi, ale kiedy już mnie dopadnie, nie daje mi normalnie funkcjonować. Dzwoni mi w uszach i ostatecznie polubiłam tą dziwaczną ciszę, która na mnie spływa od czasu do czasu. Dziś tylko raz jej doświadczyłam, ale było to niczym cud. Wybaczcie; nie chcę wyjść na jakąś marudę czy hipochondryczkę. Chcę tylko, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, jakie są fakty. Pragnę Wam również podziękować za to, że wspieracie mnie podczas tego całego szaleństwa. Gdybym nie pisała Wam o tym, co się dzieje to chyba bym się poddała i zrobiła sobie krzywdę albo coś w tym stylu. Nie potrafię sobie pomóc, ale mam poczucie, że jest coś więcej w tych historyjkach niż myślałam na początku i jeśli pozwolę im teraz zaginąć między myślami, mogą już nigdy do mnie nie wrócić. Wiem, że miałam napisać o „Beau i porywaczach małych dzieci”, ale myślę, że należałoby poprzedzić go inną opowieścią. Oto „Vox i Szukacze” Muszę być z Wami szczera; przed tym, jak to wszystko się zaczęło nigdy tak naprawdę nie zaglądałam w przeszłość, kiedy byłam z Beau. Był to po prostu kolejny rozdział mojego dzieciństwa, co sprawiło, że z biegiem lat coraz rzadziej przypatrywałam się przeszłości. Ktoś zapytał mnie ostatniej nocy, czy mogłabym uchylić rąbka tajemnicy dotyczącego mojego życia. Nie było nic nadzwyczajnego w moich narodzinach. Ojciec odszedł zanim jeszcze się urodziłam (w tym czasie nie wiedział, że mama jest w ciąży), ale rozwód był cywilny, więc widywałam go w każdy weekend i wakacje. Zarówno matka jak i ojciec są dobrymi ludźmi. Jak to jednak w życiu bywa nie pasowali do siebie, lecz nigdy nie przestali kochać mnie ani brata. Zwyczajna rodzina średniej klasy ze Środkowej Ameryki. Dopiero teraz mam czas, żeby dokładnie spisać i przeanalizować te lata; widzę, jak dorosłam i się zmieniłam. Gry Beau niewątpliwie miały na mnie wpływ niezależnie od tego czy były prawdziwe czy nie. Może zmieniałam się w prawdziwego, myślącego człowieka, co było rzadkością wśród większości dzieci, które były po prostu nieznośnymi, małymi potworkami. Możliwe, że Beau odgrywał rolę nauczyciela. Mimo wszystko, nie przychodzi mi na myśl żadna inna gra, w którą graliśmy, a stosunki między nami zmieniały moje postrzeganie świata. Beau kochał zabawę w chowanego. Uwielbiał udowadniać, że jest w stanie zawsze mnie wytropić i na każdym kroku pokazywał, że znajdzie mnie wszędzie niezależnie od tego, gdzie się ukryję. Mamę intrygowało to, dlaczego jestem zawsze zdziwiona, że Beau znowu mnie znalazł. Bądź co bądź był tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Wciąż jednak ubóstwiałam zabawy z nim i radość sprawiało mi jego szczęście. Był moim przyjacielem. Moim niebezpiecznym, kradnącym głosy, potężnym, nieznośnym, morderczym przyjacielem… Pewnego dnia spytałam Beau czemu tak bardzo lubi akurat tą zabawę. Odpowiedział: ”A ty nie? Twój gatunek od wieków gra w tę grę” Zapytałam, co ma na myśli. Ludzie nie ukrywają się przed sobą cały czas. Robią to tylko wtedy, gdy są w niebezpieczeństwie albo gdy jest to rodzaj rozrywki. Może też wtedy, gdy nie chcemy zostać znalezieni. Uśmiechnął się i zbliżył na tyle by móc wyszeptać mi coś do ucha. Patrząc wstecz na tą sytuację, pamiętam, że odkryłam wtedy iż jego wargi i usta nigdy się nie poruszały, kiedy mówił. Rozchylał lekko usta, pokazując częściowo zęby i pozwalał, by głos się z niego wydobywał, powodując rozciąganie jego i tak wydłużonej szyi. „Widzisz, mały Jeep, dlatego właśnie zawsze przegrywasz. Nie rozumiesz, jak w to grać. Twój gatunek jest bardzo dobry w chowaniu się, ale szukanie sprawia o wiele więcej radości. Jest mnóstwo rzeczy, które chcą Cię odnaleźć. Powinniśmy zagrać raz jeszcze. Chowasz się pierwsza.” Będąc wtedy młoda i wrażliwa, pozostawałam sceptyczna. „Myślę, że chcesz mieć pretekst, żeby zagrać”- odrzekłam „Bądź czujna”- poinstruował „Sama zobaczysz, kto znajdzie Cię pierwszy” Nie byłam pewna, co miał przez to na myśli, ale on już odwrócił się twarzą do kąta i zaczął odliczać. Cień zebrał się wokół niego, skłonił swą bladą głowę, zakrywając twarz swoimi nieludzkimi palcami, żeby udowodnić, że nie podgląda. Zdając sobie sprawę, że był to koniec konwersacji, a jakikolwiek argument spowoduje moją przegraną zaczęłam biec. W tym konkretnym dniu bawiliśmy się w domu, bo na dworze padało. To znacząco ograniczyło mi liczbę potencjalnych kryjówek. Moja babcia, która miała za zadanie się mną zająć, drzemała w salonie; wiedziałam, że oczywiste opcje jak szafy lub inne meble będą pierwszym miejscem, do którego Beau zajrzy. Zamiast nich postanowiłam, że schowam się w widocznym miejscu. Wybrałam łazienkę dla gości. Częścią sztuczki, żeby ukryć się przed Beau było zdezorientowanie go. Wiedziałam, że będzie kroczył po śladach do samego końca, nieważne dokąd zaprowadzą ani dlaczego. Wykorzystałam jego umiejętność na własną korzyść. Kiedy wchodziłam do łazienki zamknęłam przy okazji drzwi od szafy na wypadek, gdyby usłyszał moje kroki. Pozostawiłam sporą górkę prania na mojej podłodze; na tyle sporą by się w niej schować i uchyliłam drzwi pokoju mojego brata na tyle, by móc swobodnie się przyglądać, co się dzieje. Dezorientacja zmarnuje jego czas i miałam nadzieję, że go sfrustruje, co mogło dać mi szansę na zmianę miejsca kryjówki, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Łazienka dla gości praktycznie nigdy nie była używana i zawsze zaopatrywaliśmy ją w miękkie ręczniki i malutkie mydełka pachnące wanilią. Wkradłam się do środka i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, po czym weszłam do wanny, zaciągając zasłony. Jedyne światło pochodziło z małej, wylotowej lampy w kształcie muszelki. Nie jestem do końca pewna, po co ją tam trzymaliśmy. Włączając zimną wodę na maksimum, zamknęłam oczy, starając się aby mój oddech był jak najwolniejszy i najcichszy i w napięciu nasłuchiwałam jak Beau szuka. Wiadomym jest, że Król Łowca Wojownik Cichego Miejsca etc. nie zamierzał popełnić błędu i pozwolić na to, by pięcioletnia dziewczynka go wykiwała, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że drobne komplikacje sprawiają mu tyle samo przyjemności, co wygrana. Nagle tuż nad moją głową przysięgłabym, że słyszę istną serię szybkiego otwierania i zamykania szuflad. Beau dawał mi znak, że zabawa się rozpoczęła. Starałam się usłyszeć coś więcej poza biciem własnego serca; nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu jak usłyszałam tup tup tup w stronę drzwi łazienki. Gałka lekko zabrzęczała. Deski podłogowe wydały charakterystyczny zgrzyt pod naporem ciężaru, który na nich stanął. Widziałam to wszystko oczyma wyobraźni. Teraz to ja byłam zdezorientowana. Beau nigdy nie musiał otwierać drzwi. Jeśli kiedykolwiek przejmował się materią drzwi, to tylko po to, by zwiększyć napięcie podczas gry. Coś wkradło się do łazienki i było dla mnie oczywiste, że cokolwiek to jest, nie jest Beau. Im bardziej nasłuchiwałam tym wyraźniej dało się słyszeć nierówny, obcy oddech. W miarę jak moje przerażenie rosło, zmusiłam się do otwarcia oczu. Wgapiając się w sufit ponad prysznice, nie odważyłam się nawet drgnąć by mieć lepszy widok na resztę pomieszczenia. Ponadto światło z muszelki przesunęło się i rzuciło cień nawet przy tak bladym świetle, które generowało. „Vox, skarbie? Mogłabym przysiąc, że widziałam, jak tu wchodzisz.” Głos należał do mojej babki. Bojąc się kary, o mało co nie odpowiedziałam, lecz w głowie zabrzmiały mi słowa wypowiedziane przez Beau. „Kochanie?” Stopy przemieszczające się po kafelkach wydawały charakterystyczny odgłos szurania typowy dla mojej babci. Rozmiar cienia również pasował. Nadal jednak pozostawała możliwość, że jakaś okropna istota stara się grać na moich nerwach żebym wyszła z ukrycia. Z drugiej strony mogła to być kolejna sztuczka Beau, żeby się popisać. Nie chciałam dać mu satysfakcji za zrobienie ze mnie idiotki. „Oh, rozumiem! Bawisz się ze swoim małym przyjacielem? Bob? Wychodź, wychodź, gdziekolwiek jesteś! Bob tu jest i chce Cię zobaczyć!” Cóż, to oczywiście wykluczało Beau. Jego próżność nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mu na przekręcania własnego imienia. Jego zdaniem każda osoba na tym świecie powinna je znać. Tymczasem w kuchni mój wytężony słuch wyłapał zamykanie sekretarzyka. Jeśli Beau dalej na mnie polował, oznaczało to, że w łazience byłam tylko ja i istota z głosem mojej babci. Nagle poczułam się jak Czerwony Kapturek. Od zawsze nienawidziłam tej bajki. Istota przystanęła prawdopodobnie również słysząc odgłos z gabinetu. Przybliżyła się do wanny i usłyszałam coś bardzo dziwnego. Brzmiało jak bardzo, bardzo niski ton głosu, nie tak głośny by było to dudnienie, ale również nie tak cichy by uznać to za sztuczki mojego umysłu. Z niewiadomej przyczyny ścisnął mi się żołądek, a serce biło jak szalone i miałam wrażenie jakby zaraz miało wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. Wiem, że to lekko trąci myszką, ale stanęła mi przed oczami kreskówka królika Bugsa, tę z Czerwonym Kapturkiem i przebranym wilkiem. „Vox, to nie jest śmieszne. Liczę do trzech i jeśli nie wyjdziesz z kryjówki do tego czasu, będę musiała poważnie porozmawiać z Twoją matką, kiedy wróci do domu.” Nie chciałam, żeby to coś kręciło się wokół mamy. „Raz…” Wstrzymałam oddech i patrzyłam jak światło muszelki dogasa. „Dwa…” Suspens i odgłos wydawany przez kreaturę powoli doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa. Po policzkach popłynęło mi kilka łez (nie wstydzę się tego). Byłam tylko małą dziewczynką. Przyzwyczaiłam się do śpiewania potworowi piosenek; nie przywykłam jednak do tego, by wcielał się w rolę babci czy groził mamie. Chciałam krzyczeć albo wyskoczyć stamtąd i uciec, lecz nie było żadnej drogi ucieczki. „Trzy.” Zasłona prysznicowa nade mną zaczęła się powoli uchylać. Twarz zyskała wyrazu przez kwiecisty wzór. Nie posiadała żadnych cech wyjątkowych. Mogła to być babcia, ale w tym momencie mogłam ją pomylić nawet z moim tatą. Niski dźwięk nie był głośniejszy nawet wtedy, gdy to stało nad wanną. Kontynuowało wpatrywanie się prosto przed siebie i kiedy twarz się nie poruszała głos odbił się echem w pomieszczeniu. „No i gdzie jest ta niegrzeczna dziewczynka?” Nie mogłam tego dłużej wytrzymać. Pociągnęłam głośno nosem; postać zastygła w bezruchu i byłam już pewna, że to mój koniec. Nie miałam wprawdzie zielonego pojęcia, co teraz ze mną będzie, ale spodziewałam się przykrej niespodzianki. Nasłuchałam się tyle opowieści Beau, żeby wiedzieć, że istoty, które on zna zazwyczaj nie grają w gry i nie śpiewają. Jakkolwiek warkot ustał. Twarz wychyliła się nagle zza kurtyny i postać zastygła na dosłownie sekundę przed tym jak rozległo się coś, co przypominało szuranie stopami w bardzo szybkim tempie po nawierzchni tam, skąd istota przybyła. Część piąta Warkot zamienił się w gęstą, kojącą ciszę. Czekałam wieczność, zanim odważyłam się wychylić głowę zza krawędzi wanny. Była tam postać, ale dobrze mi znana- wysoka i w pelerynie. „Beau?” – pociągnęłam nosem. Przypominam sobie, że moje usta drżały z niepokoju. Odciągnęłam zasłonę, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się jego blademu obliczu, miłosiernie pochylającemu się ku małej dziewczynce i wpatrujące się w nią natarczywie. Delikatnie świecił w ciemności i przechylił swoją głowę na mój widok. „Widzę, że nie wygrałem”- odrzekł. Beau był draniem. Nawet wtedy zdawałam sobie sprawę, że kręcił się w pobliżu po to, by wpuścić to babciopodobne coś do łazienki żeby mnie nastraszyło. Nic na jego odkrywcze stwierdzenie nie odpowiedziałam; jedynie wykrzywiłam buzię, okazując swoje niezadowolenie. Zauważył, że ta sytuacja głęboko mnie poruszyła i wyszczerzył zęby jeszcze szerzej. „Zrozumiałaś już, na czym polegają zasady gry?”- zapytał. „Zawsze znajdą się szukacze, chcący Cię upolować, Vox. Złapią Cię tylko wtedy, kiedy sama dasz im się zlapać.” Omal nie wyskoczyłam ze skóry, kiedy echo głosu babci rozległo się po mieszkaniu. Wołała mnie na przekąskę. „Czy to naprawdę ona?”- spytałam. Beau nazbyt energicznie i nienaturalnie wzruszył ramionami. Wydęłam policzki i zebrałam się na odwagę, mijając Beau i wychodząc z łazienki. W kuchni zastałam babcię czekającą już na mnie z przekąską w dłoni. Objęłam ją w talii najmocniej jak tylko się dało i kiedy zapytała, czemu płakałam, odparłam, że uderzyłam się w palec u nogi. Przyznaję, byłam zaskoczona i niezadowolona, gdy po przekąsce i spędzeniu dnia na oglądaniu z babcią telewizji, Beau zawołał mnie do pokoju w celu dokończenia gry. „Deszcz przestał padać”- nalegał. „Możesz szukać. Jeśli nie dokończymy gry, złamiemy reguły.” Zasugerowałam, że dom jest lepszą alternatywą, ale Beau zastraszył mnie, że w przeciwnym razie napuści na mnie to babciopodobne coś ponownie. Powiedział, że doskonale wie, gdzie tego szukać. Mogłoby po prostu się tu przywlec i skończyć to, co zaczęło. Wyszłam z kontrą nie śpiewania mu piosenek przez cały tydzień. Wygrał ripostą, że może już teraz skraść mój głos i mieć wszelkie piosenki jakie zapragnie, na zawsze. Przegrałam. Poszłam do kąta i ze złością zaczęłam liczyć do dziesięciu. Kiedy doliczyłam odwróciłam się i intuicja podpowiadała mi, że Beau nie ma w domu. Za dużo czasu spędziliśmy w domu i nawet dla Beau podwórko było zbyt kuszące. Krzyknęłam babci, że wychodzę na dwór i pobiegłam truchtem na ogród. Dom, w którym mieszkaliśmy był tym samym, w którym mieszkali rodzice jeszcze przed rozwodem. Stara szopa na narzędzia mojego taty nadal stała opuszczona w jednym z rogów podwórka. Miałam oczywisty zakaz bawienia się w tak niebezpiecznym miejscu. Nigdy nie wrócił po większość narzędzi i wszędzie walały się różnego rodzaju resztki pestycydów. Zazwyczaj była zamknięta na cztery spusty, ale drzwi były lekko uchylone. Zachodziłam w głowę, dlaczego Beau stara się wpędzić mnie w kłopoty, ale zaryzykowałam. „Beau?”- szepnęłam, wkładając głowę do środka. „Nie powinno nas tu być. Możemy mieć duże kłopoty.” Przeskanowałam wzrokiem pomieszczenie, chcąc dostrzec coś oprócz kosiarki do trawy, stołu warsztatowego, świątecznych lampek i innych takich szpargałów każdej normalnej rodziny. Po przeciwnej stronie szopki pomiędzy plastikowym Mikołajem a starym koszem na śmieci zauważyłam cienistą bryłę, która nie pasowała do reszty „dekoracji”. Poczułam nagły przypływ triumfu i wkroczyłam , otwierając szerzej drzwi, by wnieść trochę więcej światła do tej ponurej dziury. Promień odbił się od starej piły wiszącej na ścianie i właśnie przez nią wycofałam się z szopy i zamknęłam drzwi za sobą. W zmęczonym metalu piły, widziałam odbicie. Twarz, nawet tak niewyraźna i zamazana, nie należała do Beau. To były wielkie, czarne oczy i rozdziawione usta, nie wypełnione ostrymi zębami; bardziej przypominające wygłodniałą otchłań. Odbicie lekko zawirowało, kiedy postać drgnęła, pomyślałam jednak, że to tylko złudzenie optyczne. Pomimo tego, nie zamierzałam tam wracać, by to sprawdzić. To, co zobaczyłam równie dobrze mogło być refleksem od rupieci, tak jak to babciopodobne coś mogło być moją przesadzoną wyobraźnią, ale jak powiedział Beau: są w stanie mnie złapać jeśli dam się schwytać. „Beau”- zawołałam przez podwórko. „Nie bawię się już więcej!” Usłyszałam jego głos płynący zza drzewa. „Zabijałem za lżejsze występki”- rzekł nadąsany „Ale i tak nigdy mnie nie znajdziesz.” Nie chcę dać Wam do zrozumienia, że zabrałam swoje zabawki i grzecznie poszłam do domu, bo to się nie wydarzyło. Tylko się przegrupowałam. W jakimś pokręconym sensie czuję się jak gość tutaj, ponieważ tylko ja proszę tu o pomoc i nikt nie musi wysłuchiwać moich prywatnych wycieczek po opowieściach z dzieciństwa albo, no wiecie, zaczątków schizofrenii. Jedyne, co mogę teraz zrobić to starać się z całych sił. ….I naprawdę nie pamiętam, gdzie to miało mnie zaprowadzić, co jest po prostu strasznie, więc to chyba byłoby na tyle. Muszę się położyć na chwilkę… Wrócę tu trochę później. Jestem spóźniona. Wiem. Na szczęście wszyscy jeszcze tu jesteście. Przede wszystkim, chciałam przeprosić za ostatnią noc. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że coraz więcej i więcej czasu potrzebuję, żeby spisać tutaj wszystko i staram się opracować te historie tak, aby posuwać wszystko naprzód bez żadnych poślizgów w czasie. Bardzo Was proszę, po prostu wytrwajcie przy mnie. Jak zawsze, proszę tylko o pomoc. Nie chcę zabrzmieć melodramatycznie, ale zdaje się, że sytuacja zaczyna się pogarszać w szybszym tempie niż początkowo przewidywaliśmy. Obudziłam się dziś rano i przez chwilę zapomniałam, gdzie jestem. Było mi przeraźliwie zimno, wydawało mi się, że ktoś rozmawia w pokoju obok i spanikowałam. Zorientowałam się, że to było moje alarmowe radio znajdujące się w sypialni i lunatykowałam do kuchni, gdzie skuliłam się w kulkę pod stołem. To był wyjątkowo kiepski początek dnia, szczególnie że zdecydowanie za długo zwlekałam z pozamiataniem podłogi w kuchni. A miało być jeszcze gorzej. Przywykłam już do bólu głowy. Zaczynało się silną migreną rano, ale wraz z mijającymi godzinami ból ustępował. Jedyny problem na dzień dzisiejszy jest taki, że zaczynam czuć mdłości, jakbym miała grypę żołądkową albo coś w tym stylu. Nie mogę się skupić przez długi czas na pisaniu czegokolwiek. Tak jakby słowa nie chciały przyjść do głowy. Kiedy jednak przychodzą, wspomnienia zachodzą mgłą albo nie mają żadnego logicznego sensu. To jest przykład tego, co napisałam dziś popołudniu: Myślę, że mówiłam to już wcześniej, jak wszystkie przeciętne małe dziewczynki uwielbiałam bajki Disneya. Piotruś Pan był bajką, która sprawiła, że nie uciekłam z krzykiem na widok Beau. Jakkolwiek, wszyscy znają pewne sceny, które przerażały ich niewinne, dziecinne umysły. Ursula została przykuta do łodzi, Skaza został rozszarpany przez hieny, Kaczor Donald oszalał i o mało co nie zjadł Myszki Miki, słoniowa parada w bajce Dumbo. Nawet wtedy bajki dla małych dzieci pełne były strasznych rzeczy. Dla mnie osobiście był jeden film, który wiódł prym w tej kategorii. Byłam tam jedna scena, której nie jestem w stanie oglądać bez świrowania. Tą sceną była Kraina Zabawek w Pinokiu. Jestem pewna, że wszyscy doskonale wiecie, o czym mówię. Mali chłopcy zamieniali się w osły, ryczeli, płakali i musieli ciężko pracować w kopalni soli? Pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczyłam ten film zaczęłam łkać i kazałam mamie to wyłączyć. Ponownie, miałam kradnącego głosy, ubranego w obce skóry potwora jako przyjaciela, ale osły to było dla mnie zbyt wiele. O nic mnie nie pytajcie. Cały czas rozpatrujemy dziecięcą logikę. Konkretnie- logikę Vox. W czasie zabawy jak najszybciej ze łzami w oczach opowiedziałam wszystko Beau o tym, co widziałam i spytałam go, czy tak jest w rzeczywistości. Jego pierwszą myślą było, że nie ma co się tak nakręcać i przejmować czymś takim. Jeśli ktokolwiek chciałby mnie zmienić w osła, powiedział, że będzie o mnie walczył. To właśnie by zrobił. Mimo zapewnienia i tak niewiele mi to pomogło i powiedziałam mu, że oczywistym jest, że musi mi pomóc jeśli jakakolwiek zła osoba próbowałaby zamienić mnie w stadne zwierzę. Osły w filmie straciły zdolność mowy i mogły tylko ryczeć. To spowodowało zwiększoną czujność Beau. „Więc nie możesz do tego dopuścić”- odpowiedział „Nie możesz dopuścić do tego, by ktoś wziął coś, co należy do mnie. Nie pozwolę Ci na to.” … I tyle. Nic więcej nie pamiętam i choćbym nie wiem jak się starała, nie mogę w żaden sposób powiązać tej historii z niczym innym. Po prostu nie mogę sprowadzić żadnych słów spowrotem do mózgu. Sfrustrowało mnie to. Nie mam pojęcia, co działo się później. Tak, jakby cały ten stres z poprzednich kilku dni zaatakował z całą siłą i taką nagłością, że nie jestem już w stanie kontrolować własnego ciała. Przerodziło się to w zaślepiającą furię. Mam na myśli krzyki, próba dewastacji kanapy, kopanie wszystkiego dookoła i rzucanie nimi, gdzie się da. Na co dzień jestem oazą spokoju i nigdy nie zdarzył mi się aż taki wybuch, ale nie mogłam już wytrzymać tego napięcia. Wszystkie mięśnie napinały się do granic wytrzymałości, kiedy płakałam. Nie wiem, jak długo to trwało, ale moja żądza dewastacja nagle ustała i nie było niczego oprócz ciszy. To była ściana bezruchu, którą rozpoznawałam. Zaczęłam jasno myśleć, choć przez chwilę. Moje serce przestało szaleńczo galopować. Unormował mi się oddech. Wtedy usłyszałam coś za mną. „Vox.” Wiedziałam, że tam jest. W zachodzącym świetle wieczoru, kątem oka mogłam dostrzec jego cień. Przemieścił się wzdłuż ściany, lecz gdy patrzyłam prosto na niego wydawał się oddalać, więc siedziałam bezruchu. Musiał znajdować się w kącie po mojej prawej. Widziałam punkciki, którymi były jego zęby. Ostatnim razem opisałam je jako krokodyle, ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie było to odpowiednie słowo. Kilka lat temu poszłam do miejscowego zoo, gdzie posiadali okazy z lasów deszczowych. Mieli tam coś, co nazywają gawialem. Tak właśnie wyglądały jego zęby. Pamiętam wszystko, co mi pisaliście. Powinnam się postarać z nim porozmawiać, nawet jeśli obawiałam się o własne życie. Jak bardzo źle mogłabym na tym wyjść? Zignorowałam tą część mnie, upierającą się, że to szaleństwo i że zamierzam właśnie rozmawiać z wytworem mojej chorej, chorej wyobraźni. Jak często zdarza Ci się rozmawiać z własną podświadomością? Zapytałam więc „Czego chcesz? Czemu tu jesteś?” Wydał się z siebie powolny, głęboki pomruk. Od tego odgłosu włosy stanęły mi dęba. Spędzam dużo czasu na zewnątrz, uprawiając wspinaczkę lub wycieczki rowerem po wielu różnych szlakach i takie tam. Słyszałam już warczenie psów, kojotów, wszelkiego rodzaju drapieżnych zwierząt. Prawdę mówiąc kiedyś wydawało mi się, że słyszałam nawet ryk pumy (jechałam wtedy na quadzie i od razu stamtąd odjechałam, więc kto wie, co to tak naprawdę było), ale żadne z nich nie wydawało takiego dźwięku jak ten. „Nie ma już czasu”- odparł. „To musi wydarzyć się teraz.” „Co masz na myśli?”- spytałam. Serce rwało jak szalone, a dłonie wpijały się w kanapę coraz boleśniej. „Nie możesz brać czegoś, co prawnie jest moje. Twój głos zawsze będzie należał do mnie.” Chciałam spytać o więcej, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle i cisza mnie zdominowała. Nie trwało to długo, zanim znów pozostawił mnie samą. I tu właśnie zaczyna się ta straszna część. Po tym zdarzeniu, chwyciłam telefon, żeby zadzwonić do mamy. Po prostu potrzebowałam usłyszeć jej głos i by ktoś przekonał mnie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście zaczynałam wariować. Poszłam do samochodu, włączyłam opcję Połącz, rozległ się sygnał, odebrała i kiedy próbowałam się odezwać, coś poszło nie tak. „Halo?”- powiedziała. Mogłam jedynie wyszeptać to samo. „Cześć, Vox. Co tam u Ciebie?” „Co tam u Ciebie? ”- palnęłam w tym samym czasie. Zaśmiała się i zapytała, co się dzieje, a ja nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć. Musiałam się rozłączyć, bo nie miałam pojęcia, co zrobić. Potrzebowałam kolejnej minuty do tego, by dojść do siebie, ale nadal mnie to przeraża. To tak, jakbym rzeczywiście traciła swój głos. Nie tylko odgłosy. Jakbym traciła zdolność porozumiewania się z ludźmi. Jestem rozdarta psychicznie pisząc o tym. Jestem taką niedojdą. Po prostu boję się, że coś może być naprawdę nie tak z moim mózgiem, a jeśli nic mu nie dolega, to co zabiera mój głos? Wiem, że Beau jest kluczem w tej zagadce. Wiem, że muszę pisać o wszystkim. Beau próbuje mi coś powiedzieć, może to, że chce przyjść po mnie, mam robić w portki i zacząć się modlić albo dzieje się coś jeszcze innego. Tak czy siak, nie wiem, ile czasu mi jeszcze zostało. Boję się rozmawiać ze swoim terapeutą przed środą, bo nie chcę być naćpana środkami medycznymi, a wiem, że tak właśnie się stanie jeśli to zrobię. Jeśli pójdę na ostry dyżur i powiem im, że słyszę głosy, widzę różne rzeczy i myślę, że ktoś chce skraść mój głos, zamkną mnie w psychiatryku. Pójdę na tomografię komputerową, choć to automatycznie oznacza, że do środy muszę uzbroić się w każdą informację, która przyjdzie mi do głowy. Więc powiedzcie mi, ludzie. Jak mam skonfrontować się z Beau? Jak mam dokopać się do mojego umysłu? Więc już wiecie- postanowiłam stawić czoła Beau czymkolwiek by on nie był. Nic nie odbierze mi głosu, dopóki jestem w stanie coś z tym zrobić. Nie jestem za bardzo przeszkolona w tych sprawach, więc mam parę propozycji, które przyszły mi do głowy: -więcej zioła, skoro tak dobrze ostatnio zadziałało (ekhem) -hipnoza -tablica Ouija -to coś, gdzie kładziesz sobie połówki piłeczek ping-pongowych na oczy i puszczasz biały szum To oczywiste, dlaczego potrzebuję Waszej pomocy. Umiem śpiewać, tylko to mam. Problem w tym, że nie pojawi się na zawołanie. Martwię się, że śpiewanie nie wystarczy, by go zwabić. Poza tym, nadal nie mam sprzętu do nagrywania; taki zresztą jest mój cel. Ale w porządku. Postaram się oczyścić umysł, zrelaksować, a potem zaśpiewać. Co zrobię, kiedy się pojawi? Oto, co zamierzam zrobić. Dzisiaj w nocy, postaram się wyciszyć i pomedytować. Może dołączy zioło, skoro pomogło mi ostatnio się zrelaksować i pomoże na nudności. Kiedy Beau się pojawi, zaśpiewam dla niego i spróbuję uzyskać jakieś odpowiedzi. Wrócę jutro z rezultatem i kolejnymi historiami. Wiem. Nie wyrobiłam się na czas. Jak zwykle, doceniam wszystko, co dla mnie robicie. Jeśli to się liczy, czuję się już o wiele spokojniejsza. Wyjaśnię Wam to, choć może być to lekko chaotyczne. Mam nadzieję, że wyłapiecie sens tego wszystkiego. Pewnej nocy obudziłam się z koszmaru. Sen był tym, który nawiedzał mnie tak często w dzieciństwie. Nie pamiętam wszystkich szczegółów, głównie chodziło o to, że jestem zamknięta sama w pokoju, który pulsował, a ściany zbliżały się coraz bliżej. Zawsze wtedy miałam problemy z oddychaniem i atak paniki do czasu, kiedy się wybudzałam. Może nie brzmi to jakoś przerażająco, ale cierpię na klaustrofobię. Nie jestem w stanie nawet zjechać po obudowanej zjeżdżalni. Tej nocy, jak za każdym razem, dzwonił po mamę lub biegłam do jej pokoju. Przestałam to robić krótko po tym, jak dostrzegłam znajomy cień wynurzający się z kąta. Beau zapytał mnie, czy coś się stało i powiedziałam mu o śnie. Pamiętając opowieść o Królu Snów, zapytałam, dlaczego nie przyniósł mi dziś dobrego snu, zostawiając mnie samą na pastwę koszmaru. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i przysunął się do krawędzi łóżka. „Nie opowiadałem Ci o pierwszym koszmarze?”- spytał. Dawno, dawno temu, Ciemność była bardzo młoda. Prześladował nasz gatunek w nieskończoność, zsyłając cienie pełzające pod naszymi stopami i pozwalając potworom czaić się w zakamarkach. Działo się to w czasach, kiedy podróżowaliśmy pomiędzy światami bez zrozumienia natury obu wymiarów, a Ciemność wiedziała tylko tyle, że musi trzymać nas w ryzach. Obawiała się, że rozprzestrzenimy się po obu stronach niczym nowotwór. Robiła zatem wszystko, by nas przestraszyć, skrzywdzić albo nawet zabić. Żyła sobie wtedy córka rasy, która nie obawiała się Ciemności. Przemieszczała się między światami bez żadnych obaw. Cienie były jej towarzyszami. Żaden potwór nie mógł złapać jej w swoje sidła. Ciemność w żaden sposób nie mogła jej dopaść, a jej odwaga inspirowała wszystkich dookoła by równie dzielnie przeciwstawiali się Ciemności. Rozważając nad córką, Ciemność żaliła się Nocy. „Czy ona nie widzi, że te światy nie są dla niej?”- zapytała Ciemność. „Nie potrafi zrozumieć naszej prawdziwej natury. Musisz dotrzeć do ich serc”- odpowiedziała Noc. „Ale jak?” Noc pokazała Ciemności, jak ludzkość śpi, narażając swoje umysły na różne zagrożenia bez możliwości obrony. Ciemność wślizgnęła się do umysłu kobiety i umieściła tam wszelkie okropne możliwości, które miała w zanadrzu. Pokazała jej światy, które nie są widoczne gołym okiem przez śmiertelników. Dręczyła ją groźbami wiecznego cierpienia i bólu dla tych, których kocha. Ze strachu popadła w obłęd i nigdy więcej nie podróżowała z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa nawet po własnym świecie. Ciemność pozostawiła cząstkę siebie w umysłach rasy ludzkiej, aby pozostała tam od narodzin po śmierć jako ostrzeżenie przed ryzykiem ich głupoty lub odwagi. Ta cząstka Ciemności, Nocy i serca rasy ludzkiej stała się Koszmarem. Córka rasy nigdy więcej nie zawitała w Ciemności ponownie. „To okropna opowieść”- odparłam. „Dlaczego Ciemność zrobiła coś takiego? To głupie.” Kategoria:Opowiadania